Moi, Membre de l'équipage du Heart!
by oOAshOo
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule auprès des membres de l'équipage des Heart,de Trafalgar Law et d'un OC, Ash. Lors d'une expédition, l'équipage tombe nez à nez avec un énergumène peu commun. De nature insouciant, joyeux et gourmand, l'équipage ne se lasse pas de sa présence. Ils décident alors de le prendre sous leurs ailes seulement, ils se rendent vite compte qu'il porte un lourd secret.
1. Chapter 1

__

_Skaro, île nordique._

Alors que l'équipage du Heart accostait au port de l'île, Shachi et Penguin sortirent sur le pont pour enfin admirer un magnifique paysage de terre, recouvert de verdure et de fleurs, apercevant au loin un charmant petit village avec des habitants accueillants.

 **Shachi** : M-Mais- NOOOOON !

Sous le poids de cette effroyable découverte, les jambes de Shachi fléchirent. Son corps l'entraîna irrémédiablement vers la froideur de la terre. Ses paumes s'écrasèrent sur le sol gelé. Le rêve de s'allonger sur le sable fin de la plage aux côté de quelques jolies demoiselles en maillots de bains venait de s'effondrer.

 **Penguin** : Adieu douce brise, adieu demoiselles en maillot de bain courant sur la plage {s'écroule et déprime avec son camarade}  
 **Bepo** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous pleurez, moi je trouve qu'il fait bon ! {Tout sourire}  
 **Shachi/Penguin** : C'EST PARCE QUE T'ES UN OURS POLAIRE !  
 **Bepo** : Désolé  
 **Shachi** : Brr... rentrons rentrons..

Alors que Shachi et Penguin se réchauffaient tranquillement, les autres membres de l'équipage sortirent du submersible et sautèrent sur la berge. Le paysage d'une blancheur immaculée les éblouit. En revanche, un vent glacial les rappela à l'ordre. Trouver de la nourriture, du matériel ainsi qu'un endroit chaud où passer la nuit étaient leur priorité. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'un obstacle de taille allait s'interposer entre eux et leurs projets.

 **Shachi :** C'est un port fantôme ou quoi ?!

Ils avaient amarré leur navire dans ce qui ressemblait à un port. Généralement, ce genre de lieux étaient animés par les marchands et les pêcheurs, qui mettaient en avant leurs produits, les habitants, qui s'époumonaient à travers les rues, les touristes, découvrant les nouvelles marchandises, les pirates, refaisant le plein de biens divers et les marines à leur poursuite… Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas un éclat de vie ne faisait surface sur ce petit bout de terre. Étaient-ils tombé sur une île déserte? Cette hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Il y avait de nombreuses maisons qui bordaient le bord de l'océan mais elles étaient toutes en très mauvais état. Les pirates s'avançaient au milieu de la rue nonchalamment, épiant le moindre semblant de vie qui pourrait s'échapper de ces mûrs affaiblis par les ravages de ce temps glacial. Tout à coup, une ombre surgit devant eux.

 **?** : Pas la peine de rester ici, il n'y a rien pour vous, pirates!  
 **Shachi** : Nan, mais c'est qui ce vieux ?!  
 **Penguin** : Comment ça il n'y a rien ici?! Ne dites pas ça il doit bien y avoir une ville non ?!  
 **?** : Partez ! {dit-il en grognant}  
 **Shachi** : Dites-nous au moins combien de temps le log pose a besoin pour se charger...  
 **?** : Six jours  
 **Penguin** : Q-Quoi ? Nan, mais ça n'ira jamais ! on aura jamais assez de vivres...

Leur capitaine, qui était jusqu'alors resté en retrait, s'avança sereinement vers le vieil homme et s'arrêta à un seul petit mètre de son interlocuteur. Il regarda le vieil homme d'un air suspicieux, un sourire perfide dessiné sur ses lèvres.

 **Law** : Dites-moi, vieil homme… Comment se fait-il que vous arriviez à survivre ici, alors que ce port semble complètement laissé à l'abandon… Hm? Je suis très curieux à ce sujet...  
 **?** : Euh- je- je subviens à mes besoins, seul !  
 **Law** : Vraiment ? Pourtant, par ce temps, je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pourriez cultiver quoi que ce soit. Alors ? Êtes-vous sûr et certain qu'il n'y a pas une ville sur cette île autre que ce port miteux ?

Le chirurgien de la mort se rapprocha et lança avec supériorité et arrogance un sombre regard au vieillard. Ce dernier recula instinctivement, menacé par l'aura intimidante du Supernovae. Il rassembla son courage et sa fierté puis lui répondit d'une voix tremblante.

 **?** : ... {Hésitant}... Il-Il y a bien une ville un peu plus loin vers les montagnes...  
 **Shachi** : Ouais ! {Sautille de joie}  
 **Law** : Vous n'auriez pas une carte par hasard ? Avec toute cette neige, c'est un peu compliqué de s'orienter n'est-ce pas...  
 **?** : Et bien... {Law appuya le regard du vieil homme qui finit par céder sous la pression} Je- je vais en chercher une... attendez-moi ici.

Le vieillard recula timidement tout en gardant un œil sur les pirates. Il fut contraint de se retourner et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une vieille maison. Il ouvra la porte dans un grincement lugubre et s'y engouffra. Les pirates s'impatientaient en l'attendant. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il ressortit, un bout de papier entre les mains.

 **?** : Voici votre carte... si vous suivez le chemin, vous devrez arriver d'ici une journée et demi environ, à la grande ville.  
 **Shachi :** Quoiiii ?!On va devoir passer la nuit dehors ?! On va mourir par ce froid!  
 **Penguin :** Vous n'avez pas plus près ?! On ne survivra jamais !  
 **Bepo** : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous dérange {dit-il d'un air interrogateur}  
 **Shachi/Penguin** : ON N'EST PAS DES OURS POLAIRES ! {Tous deux le frappent dans le dos en grimaçant}  
 **Bepo** : Désolé...  
 **Law :** Vous n'auriez pas ici des vêtements un peu plus chauds ? {toujours avec son regard menaçant}  
 **? :** Évidemment ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je laisserais les touristes mourir de froid sur cette île ! Il y a un magasin de vêtement grand froid un peu plus loin... suivez-moi.

Tous suivirent alors le vieil homme et se rendirent dans le magasin en question. Après moult essayages de la part de Penguin qui ne trouvait pas de vêtement allant avec son ma-gni-fi-que chapeau, ils étaient enfin prêts à partir pour la grande ville.

Après quelques heures de marche, le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort. On ne distinguait quasiment plus l'horizon. Le vent glacial venait frapper de plein fouet le visage endoloris des pirates. Le capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de se regrouper, ils allaient chercher un abri pour y passer la nuit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Shachi s'écrasa dans la neige, la tête la première. Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire...

 **Jean** : Hahaha.. Ba alors Sachi on n'est pas à la plage, t'as pas besoin de faire une tête...

Après le commentaire de leur camarade, les rires du reste de l'équipage reprirent de plus belle. Le visage de Shachi changea de couleur et pris une teinte vermeil. Il se releva sous les acclamations de ses camarades.

 **Shachi** : Arrêter de rigoler ! {Énerver} J'ai trébuché dans quelque chose...  
 **Penguin** :Trébucher dans de la neige ?! pffahaha...  
 **Shachi** : Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de rigoler ! Ce n'était pas de la neige, c'était plus dur...

Agacé par les ricanements de l'équipage, il se retourna et s'avança d'un air déterminé vers l'objet de sa chute maladroite. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du lieu du crime quand tout à coup une ondulation à la surface de la neige les fit sursauter. Tous le suivirent du regard ...

 **Shachi** : V-Vous avez vu ça ! Quelque chose a bougé !  
 **Penguin** : Je l'ai vu aussi !  
 **?** : Grr... Arg...  
 **Shachi** : Il a émis un son ! Bepo essaye de voir ce que c'est !{recule et se positionne derrière son ami}  
 **Bepo** : Q-Quoi ! p-pourquoi moi... {Bepo recule d'un pas, visiblement effrayé par cette chose non identifiée}  
 **Shachi** : T'es le plus gros !  
 **Penguin :** Si ça se trouve c'est un de tes congénères il ne devrait pas t'attaquer !  
 **Bepo :** Justement ! i-il va m'attaquer c'est certain !  
 **Penguin :** {Chuchote dans l'oreille de Bepo} C'est peut-être une femelle ours...  
 **Bepo :** {Retrouvant son courage} Je-Je vais le faire !

Bepo s'approcha lentement de la chose, peu rassuré par cet étrange phénomène, et commença d'une main tremblante à déblayer la neige empêchant son identification. Il continua à retirer la neige qui cachait l'objet de leur attention. La curiosité et l'impatience le força à accélérer le mouvement. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta de bouger. Les pirates autour de lui le regardaient avec incompréhension. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté d'un seul coup? Cette attente devenait insoutenable pour l'équipage qui trépignait d'impatience et d'agacement. Qu'allait donc leur offrir cette découverte? un quelconque danger ou bien quelque chose d'agréable?

Law, qui était lui aussi visiblement curieux de ce qui se passait, s'était rapproché. Il se posta non loin de ses camarades, apercevant entre deux ombres humaines, le visage de l'étrange spécimen. Bepo, sentant une incroyable pression s'échappant de ses camarades, se décida enfin à prononcer quelques mots...

 **Bepo :** C'est...  
 **Shachi :** C'est ?  
 **Bepo :** C'est un humain !  
 **Shachi :** Q-QUOI ?! Je-J'ai trébuché dans un cadavre ?!  
 **Penguin :** Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il a gémi tout à l'heure !  
 **Shachi :** Ah- Ah oui c'est vrai {soupire de soulagement}, Bepo, il- il est toujours en vie hein ?  
 **Bepo :** Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va survivre s'il reste là...  
 **Law :** Bepo, porte-le... J'ai vu une grotte un peu plus loin, on va s'y arrêter pour la nuit ...  
 **Bepo :** A vos ordres, Capitaine !

Bepo prit alors l'inconnu dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la caverne dont faisait allusion le Capitaine.

La petite troupe, une fois arrivée à destination, s'installa dans un renfoncement de la grotte pour se protéger du vent glacial de l'extérieur. Shachi alluma un feu, Bepo plaça le glaçon humain proche des flammes, mais pas trop, puis le recouvrit de plusieurs couvertures. Penguin apporta de quoi faire le dîner. Quand celui-ci, accompagné de Ban, eurent quasiment fini de préparer le repas, le glaçon commença à montrer un signe de vie. Shachi appela l'équipage pour le réveil tant attendu de cet étrange individu.

Tous se regroupèrent alors près de l'inconnu et attendirent impatiemment son réveil ... 5min... 10min...15min...

 **Un membre de l'équipage :** Shachi ! Quand t'auras fini de nous raconter des bêtises, et qu'il se réveillera VRAIMENT tu nous feras signe !  
 **Shachi :** Non, mais il a vraiment bougé ! ...

Pendant ce temps, du côté du glaçon humain...

 **? :** Sniff ... Sniff sniff...

Il remua légèrement, bercé par une douce odeur de nourriture en cours de cuisson. Il redressa lentement sa tête, puis son torse, pour enfin se retrouver assis, se hissant hors des nombreuses couvertures installés par ses bienfaiteurs.

 **Penguin** : Hé, regardez, il s'est ... réveillé ?

Pour la seconde fois, tous se retournèrent vers l'étrange invité… Qui était donc cet énergumène? La curiosité des pirates étaient évidente. Ils se positionnèrent tous autour du mystérieux individu. Ce dernier commença alors à ouvrir ses petits yeux de dormeur.

Il leva doucement les paupières, scruta droit devant lui, bailla, puis déplaça son regard de part et d'autre de la grotte, les visages des pirates abasourdis passant inaperçu. Son chemin s'arrêta en revanche sur Penguin.

 **Penguin :** Qu-Que, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde ? {D'une voix hésitante}

Le regard de l'inconnu repris son chemin et vint se poser sur ses propres mains. Il admira attentivement celles-ci, ouvrant puis fermant maintes et maintes fois ses paumes et articula...

 **? :** ... Je...  
 **Shachi :** Je ?  
 **? :** {se pince les joues} Aouch !  
 **Penguin :** oh la c'est quoi ça...  
 **? :** {D'un coup se met à hurler} JE SUIS VIVANT !  
 **Tous** : OUAH !  
 **Shachi** : ç-ça m'a surpris ...  
 **Penguin :** Oui moi aussi...  
 **?** :ah~ {bave en regardant l'assiette que tient Penguin dans les mains}  
 **Shachi :** Oh- tu as faim {prend l'assiette que tenait Penguin et la donne à l'inconnu}, tiens, mange  
 **? :** Ouah, c'est vrai ?! Merci {engloutit l'assiette en 2/2 et dans une dernière bouchée} Ah-

L'inconnu se lèva d'un seul coup, à la surprise générale, et s'inclina respectueusement devant tout le groupe.

 **? :** Vle vrou lemelchi de-  
 **Penguin** : Avale avant de parler, on ne comprend rien !  
 **? :** {Déglutit} Je voulais vous remercier, tous. Vous m'avez sorti d'un sacré pétrin les gars {sourit innocemment}  
 **Jean :** Pire que ça, on t'aurait pas trouvé, tu serais mort petit...  
 **? :** hé hé hé {sourit gêné}  
 **Shachi/Penguin** : Y'A RIEN DE DRÔLE ! {Lui mettent une claque dans le dos en même temps}  
 **Shachi :** Bon et sinon c'est quoi ton nom ?  
 **? :** Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présenté... désolé..{Petit sourire} Appelez-moi Ash ! {Avec un grand sourire}

Tout l'équipage se présenta un par un...Lors de la présentation, bon nombre de rires éclatèrent au sein de l'équipage, contant la folle envolée de Shashi à travers la brume hivernale. Une fois les gloussements calmés, Penguin repris la parole pour présenter les quelques membres restant.

 **Penguin :** … et puis là-bas, il y a Bepo, le second du capitaine, qui est d'ailleurs-  
 **Shachi** : Penguin, je crois que tu l'as perdu...  
 **Ash** : {ses yeux pétillent en regardant Bepo} K-K-K-KUMA-SAN ! {Se jette sur Bepo et lui fait des gros câlins}  
 **Penguin** : Ohé TU POURRAIS ÉCOUTER QUAND ON TE PARLE ! {Lui met une tape dans le dos, Ash s'écroule par terre, il ne bouge plus} OUAH~je l'ai tué ! {S'agite dans tous les sens}  
 **Shachi** : Il l'a tué ! {s'agite avec Penguin}  
 **Bepo** : Arrêtez, il n'est pas mort regardez, il dort...  
 **Ash** : Pssh...Pssh...

Ash, étalé comme un cadavre sur son lit d'infortune, dormait paisiblement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

merci de me laisser vos impressions !  
Le chapitre 2 pour bientôt! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ash, étalé comme un cadavre sur son lit d'infortune, dormait paisiblement_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Au milieu de la nuit...

Une brise glaciale se trémoussa sur le visage endormi de Ash, mettant ainsi un terme à son sommeil. Il s'assit doucement, faisant tomber les nombreux tissus que ses nouveaux camarades avaient pris soin de le recouvrir avec et qui le gardaient bien au chaud. Il se leva, bailla et suivis la fraîcheur de la brise qui le conduisit à l'entrée de la grotte.

Une fois arrivé, Ash remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, un jeune homme était adossé contre la paroi glacée, face à l'obscurité de la nuit, plongeant son regard dans l'horizon. Il s'approcha lentement et silencieusement pour ne pas le déranger, se demandant comment commencer la conversation…

 **Ash** : Mmh...{réfléchit intensément}...  
 **? :** Si tu compte essayer de parler tu ferais mieux de dire quelque chose de compréhensible, je ne comprends pas le langage animal...  
 **Ash** : Oh- oh~ il a parlé! {d'un air surpris}  
 **? :{** légèrement énervé d'une part, parce qu'il n'a pas relevé sa pique, d'autre part, c'est lui qui l'ai pris, mais, ne laisse rien paraître} Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais muet-  
 **Ash** : {Lui coupe pratiquement la parole, sans avoir réagis à sa question} Vous reprenez la route quand?  
 **? :** _(C'est qu'il m'ignore en plus?!)_ Dem-  
 **Ash** : Surement demain matin {le coupe encore} vous allez jusqu'à la grande ville?  
 **? :** . . . Oui ... A l'aube {parle lentement pour se calmer}  
 **Ash** : A l'aube hein... J'me demande si je serais debout à cette heure là... {repars dans ses pensées}  
 **?** : Peux tu me dire ce que tu faisais étalé par terre en pleine tempête de neige?  
 **Ash :** {revient sur terre} Je me rendais à la ville mais je me suis perdu en cours de route, impossible de retrouver le chemin et après plus de provision, j'étais mort de faim et je me suis évanouis  
 **? :** _(Sérieusement?)_  
 **Ash** : {Le plus innocemment du monde} Ha ha, si vous n'aviez pas été là, je crois que je serais vraiment devenu un glaçon humain!  
 **?** : ( _Ouah, mais quel idiot!)_ ... Vas te coucher, il te reste du chemin à faire si tu veux arriver jusqu'à la ville...  
 **Ash** : Oh- oh~ {un peu déçu} J'y vais dans ce cas... {Commence à partir mais se retourne soudainement} au faite je ne me souviens plus si on s'est bien présenté tout à l'heure, moi c'est Ash et toi?  
 **? :** {Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres} Trafalgar Law...  
 **Ash** : {tout joyeux} Bonne nuit Law!

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla dès l'aube et rangea tout le matériel, se préparant à quitter les lieux. Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de tout ranger, à l'entrée de la grotte, Law discuta brièvement avec Shachi et Penguin. Le reste de l'équipage, lui, s'activait à la tâche, connaissant le caractère impatient de leur capitaine. Ils avaient presque terminé quand Shachi et Penguin réapparurent à l'intérieur de la grotte, leur conversation avec le chirurgien de la mort étant terminée,  
arborant sur leurs visages, un fier et éclatant sourire...

 **Shachi :** O~hé! ohé! Ash-san! Réveille-toi, on doit partir!  
 **Ash** : ... Encore 5min...  
 **Penguin :** On n'a pas 5min, allez debout! {Ils lui arrachent la couverture}  
 **Ash** : Yawn~ (baille d'une manière tellement mignonne que Sachi et Penguin ne peuvent s'empêcher de rougir}

Ash quitta avec grand regret son petit lit improvisé et remarqua que la grotte s'était considérablement vidée pendant son sommeil. Il repéra Ban et Jean rangeant les derniers ustensiles de cuisine et leur fit signe. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux, Sachi et Penguin l'agrippèrent et le trainèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Ses nombreuses protestations ne les firent pas ralentir, essayant à maintes reprises de s'échapper du joug de ses oppresseurs qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils atteignirent, non sans mal, l'entrée de la grotte. Le vent glacial de l'extérieur les fit frissonner. Dès lors, il profita de leur inattention et s'extirpa de l'emprise de ses compagnons. Il leur lança un regard triomphant et les vit s'éloigner en riant.

Penguin et Shachi se dirigèrent vers l'équipage qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la route. Ash les observa sans bouger et sourit légèrement. C'était un agréable équipage de pirates. Cette soirée passée à leur côté serait un inoubliable et heureux souvenir. Sentant les Heart prêt à partir, il se posta sur un petit rocher, surplombant ses camarades, puis pris une grande bouffée d'air glacé et s'exclama d'un ton puissant mais tout à fait innocent.

 **Ash :** Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je n'oublierais pas de rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt! Amusez-vous bien en ville!

Tandis que Ash faisait de grands signes d'adieux envers les pirates, ceux-ci, d'abord surpris par cette annonce inattendue, se mirent à rire.

 **Penguin :** Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Tu viens avec nous!  
 **Ash :** Hein?  
 **Shachi :** C'est vrai, on allait pas te laisser derrière! Surtout qu'on va dans la même direction! Ce serait un coup à ce qu'on te retrouve congelé en revenant vers le port!  
 **Penguin** : Mmh mmh! {Acquiesce}  
 **Ash :** C'est vrai?! Je peux vous accompagner?!  
 **Shachi :** Puisqu'on te le dit!  
 **Ash :** Merci les gars! {Saute sur eux}  
 **Penguin :** Pas la peine de nous remercier, on ne fait que suivre les ordres! {Tout sourire}  
 **Ash :** Les ordres? Mais de qui?  
 **Shachi :** Du capitaine pardi!  
 **Ash :** Du capitaine?  
 **Shachi** : Ohé! Tu nous as écoutés hier soir ou pas? On t'a présenté tout le monde!  
 **Penguin :** Notre capitaine c'est le chirurgien de la mort! Trafalgar Law!  
 **Ash :** _(Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...)_  
 **Shachi :** Il est là bas

Tandis que Shachi lui indiqua l'avant de la troupe, là où se trouvait leur capitaine mais Ash ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se focalisait sur le gros nounours à côté de lui. Shachi s'arrêta à côté de lui avec un air interrogateur.

 **Ash** : dis-moi si t'as mal! {Pince Shachi}  
 **Shachi** : Aïe aïe aïe! Non mais- évidemment que j'ai mal! {Se frotte le bras}  
 **Ash** : Alors je ne l'ai pas rêvé!  
 **Penguin** : {Prend la relève le temps que Shachi se remette de ses émotions} Qu'est ce que tu penses avoir rêvé ? {Regarde dans quelle direction Ash regarde} Bepo?  
 **Ash :** Bepo?  
 **Penguin :** Ah c'est vrai que ça peut surprendre... Bepo est un ours polaire et pour une certaine raison il sait parler, c'est aussi le second du capitaine  
 **Ash** : Un ours qui parle? {Des étoiles lui remplissent les yeux} . . . Dites . . .  
 **Shachi/Penguin :** Hmm?  
 **Ash :** Vous croyez que je peux lui faire un câlin?  
 **Shachi/Penguin :** Hein?  
 **Ash :** {Embarrassé} Je...J'adore les animaux et... leur faire des câlins, leur fourrure est si douce~ {pendant qu'il parle il fait des gestes avec ses mains, comme s'il palpait quelque chose}  
 **Penguin :** D-Demande lui directement...

Ni une ni deux, Ash se rua en quelques secondes vers l'objet de sa fascination, abandonnant les deux compères sur place et se posta, droit comme un piquet, devant lui. Shachi et Penguin regardèrent la scène avec intérêt et amusement.

 **Bepo :**?  
 **Ash :** {Regarde vers le sol, gêné} . . .  
 **Bepo** : {Intrigué, penche la tête sur le côté}  
 **Ash :** ... ... ? {Quasiment inaudible}  
 **Bepo :** {Tourne la tête dans l'autre sens}  
 **Ash :** E-Est ce que je peux te faire un câlin?!

Un silence s'installa. Seul le vent sifflait à travers les montagnes enneigées de l'île. Tout à coup, l'équipage, qui avait tout entendu, et donc bien surpris par cette soudaine requête, se mit à rire de bon cœur, à l'instar de Bepo, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir...

 **Ban :** Alors Bepo? Ne laisse pas durer le suspens, donne une réponse à ce petit!  
 **Bepo :** Désolé... {Légèrement gêné} s-si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas...  
 **Ash** : Ouah-?! C'est vrai ?! Youpi!

Ash s'élança vers l'ours blanc et lui d'un bond se retrouva sur le dos de l'immense peluche duveteuse. Il commença alors à lui faire de nombreux câlins, frottant sa joue contre la douce et immaculée fourrure de Bepo.

Tandis que Bepo appréciait les papouilles de Ash, celui-ci profita quelque temps du voyage sur son dos.

Le chemin vers la grande ville se poursuivait. Ash faillit se perdre plusieurs fois malgré le fait qu'il n'ait qu'à suivre la petite troupe. Il se laissait trop facilement distraire par ce qui l'entourait, notamment par les traces des animaux que la neige avait immortalisé.

Une fois arrivé aux abords de la ville, l'équipage se divisa en quelques petits groupes, Ash se retrouvant alors en compagnie de Shachi, Penguin, Bepo ainsi que de Law. En passant maintes et maintes boutiques, Ash s'émerveilla devant les vitrines colorés et remplies d'objets curieux, plus farfelues les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il s'était pour la énième fois arrêté devant la vitrine d'une boutique, un doux parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines. L'instant d'après, Shachi remarqua qu'il manquait une personne avec eux...

 **Shachi :** Mais où est ce qu'il est encore passé?! Quelqu'un l'a vu partir?!  
 **Penguin :** Non, personne...

Alors que Shachi et Penguin s'agitaient dans tous les sens à la recherche de Ash, Bepo et Law étaient beaucoup plus calme...

 **Law :** . . .  
 **Bepo :** Mh? ... Sniff ... sniff  
 **Law :** Qu'y a-t-il Bepo?  
 **Bepo :** Désolé... je viens de sentir une odeur appétissante...  
 **Law :** . . .

Alors que Shachi et Penguin désespéraient, Bepo les guida à travers la ville en suivant la douce odeur. Ils finirent par atterrir devant une grande vitrine où y étaient exposé de nombreuses petites douceurs dont s'en dégageait un parfum enivrant. Tout à coup, la cloche de la pâtisserie retentit. De celle-ci en sortit un individu avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, chargé de deux gros sacs en papier débordant de confiseries et de pâtisseries en tout genre...

 **Shachi :** ASH-SAN?!  
 **Ash :** Mmh? {Se retourne dans la direction d'où provient la voix} Shachi!  
 **Shachi :** Ca va pas de disparaître comme ça?! {Lui mets une tape dans le dos}  
 **Ash :** Haha, s'xcuse! Mais regarde moi ça plutôt ! Tiens! {lui mets un petit gâteau dans le bec, et en distribue aux autres, même à Law} à 5min près les petits moelleux auraient été tout froids! C'est tellement meilleur quand c'est un peu tiède, pas vrai? {Tout sourire}  
 **Penguin :** Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver Shachi, comment veux-tu lui en vouloir? Et toi, tu te sauves plus hein! Sinon on arrivera jamais à acheter nos provisions-  
 **Shachi :** Ainsi que le matériel, l'équipement etc...  
 **Bepo :** O-on pourrait faire 2 groupes?  
 **Shachi** : Oh- bien pensé Bepo!  
 **Penguin :** Ok nous on se charge de faire les courses... Bepo on aura besoin de toi donc tu peux venir avec nous?  
 **Bepo :** Oui, ça ne me dérange pas...  
 **Penguin :** Dans ce cas… Capitaine ! On vous laisse vous charger de Ash-san! Amusez vous bien!  
 **Shachi :** Ne le perdez pas de vu surtout!  
 **Bepo :** Désolé...

Tandis que Shachi, Penguin et Bepo se sauvèrent en courant, Law et Ash restèrent inerte...Le visage du chirurgien se crispa légèrement sous l'agacement qu'avaient provoqué ses subordonnés. Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Ash, quant à lui, se lança dans d'intenses réflexions, les paroles de ses camarades en fuite l'ayant interpellé.

 **Ash :** Capitaine?  
 **Law :** _(Ceux là, quand ils reviendront! ...)_  
 **Ash :** LE capitaine?! L-Law t'es le capitaine?!  
 **Law :** Quoi, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ?

 **Ash :** Euh c'est à dire que ... {Se remémore les nombreuses fois où Sachi et Penguin ont tenté de lui parler du capitaine} ... Je crois me souvenir qu'ils ont vaguement essayé...  
 **Law :** . . . _(Dis plutôt que tu ne les as pas écoutés...)_

Ash, mal à l'aise, ne sortît plus un mot. Law se retourna et commença alors à partir, suivis de près par le dévoreur de sucrerie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le chirurgien de la mort entra dans un bar et s'arrêta au comptoir. Tandis qu'il passait commande d'une bouteille de saké, il se retourna pour demander ce que le gamin qui l'accompagnait voulait prendre.

 _e. . ._

 **Law** : Mais c'est pas vrai?!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Law :**_ _Mais c'est pas vrai?!_

Law, agacé par cette soudaine disparition, partît, malgré tout, à la recherche du fugueur. Il remarqua cependant que le cœur de la ville était agité. Des marines grouillaient un peu partout, à la recherche d'un individu...Se faisant discret, il se positionna dans une ruelle quelque peu reculé et écouta une conversation entre les soldats et les citoyens...

 **Un soldat de la marine :** Excusez nous messieurs, nous recherchons un individu correspondant à ce descriptif : cheveux brun, taille estimé: 1,75 m, corpulence dans la moyenne, il porte un long manteau à capuche avec des manches courtes, de couleur sombre. Signe distinctif : marque au poignet gauche ainsi que de nombreuses cicatrices sur les jambes…

Les citoyens répondirent par la négative. Les soldats repartirent donc vers un autre petit groupe de personnes et réitérèrent leur interrogatoire. Law, qui ne n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser avec les marines, se tourna dans la direction inverse et partis à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Juste avant de sortir il aperçut, dans une petite allée adjacente, une silhouette qui lui était familière. Il s'approcha de celle-ci le plus discrètement possible, puis s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, sans être repéré par l'individu. Cette situation le fit sourire. L'énergumène qui se trouvait devant lui, regardait de part et d'autre de l'allée principale, sans s'apercevoir que lui aussi était épié. Lassé de cette situation, le capitaine pirate fit tomber dans un grand fracas une poubelle métallique, qui résonna dans toute la petite ruelle, ce qui fit sursauter l'individu.

 **Ash :** Ouah ! {Trébuche et tombe lamentablement par terre} Ah ce n'est que toi Law ! Tu m'as fait peur ! {Se relève}

 **Law** : Tu peux me dire pourquoi les soldats de la marine sont à ta poursuite dans toute la ville ?

 **Ash :** Oh- oh~ {détourne les yeux, se gratouille les joues} Eh bien, il se pourrait que je me sois introduit dans un certain bâtiment récupérer deux, trois, renseignements ...sans ... permission... haha...

 **Law** : _(Intéressant...)_ Et donc? As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherch-

 **Ash :** Ohé regarde ce serait pas Shachi là bas ?! {Lui coupe la parole pour mettre un terme à ses questions, tire Law par le bras} O~hé ! Shachi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ash attrapa le bras de Law et courut en direction du reste de l'équipage entraînant à sa suite le capitaine bien malgré lui. Il se laissa guider gentiment. Cependant, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent bien vite auprès de leurs compagnons.

 **Law** _: (Très intéressant...)_

 **Ash :** Bon alors vous avez fini vos achats ?! Je veux rester avec Bepo moi !

 **Shachi :** Presque, il ne nous manque plus que deux équipements et on a fini...

 **Penguin** : Alors capitaine, vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal avec Ash ?

Affichant un sourire béat, Penguin se tourna vers son capitaine. En l'espèce de quelques secondes, son visage se transforma et se déforma d'un seul coup. D'une extrême pâleur, des gouttes de sueur ruisselèrent le long de sa tempe. Une aura ténébreuse émanait de son capitaine. L'atmosphère se transforma en une ambiance pesante et funeste. Le supernovae n'affichait aucun de ses sourires perfides et sadiques comme à son habitude. Son compagnon avait provoqué la colère du Chirurgien de la Mort. Écraser sous l'aura oppressante, Penguin recula d'un pas et détourna le regard, cherchant à éviter les foudres de son Capitaine.

 **Penguin** : Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit... **  
Law** : . . .

 **Shachi** : B-bon, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, c-comme ça… on pourra vite retrouver tout le monde et aller s'amuser un peu

 **Ash :** Oui ! Allons-nous amuser ! {Bondit joyeusement comme un gamin}

Opprimé par l'aura intimidante de Law qui régnait, les trois compères n'osaient plus dire un mot. Tous les cinq partirent alors faire les derniers achats qui manquaient et après avoir déniché une auberge où passer la nuit, l'ensemble de l'équipage se rejoignit dans un bar. Law pût enfin savourer sa bouteille de saké, adossé contre Bepo, exténué de ces longues marches à répétitions, tandis que le reste des pirates s'amusait bruyamment, notamment Ash qui ne faisait que des bêtises, renversant son verre, trébuchant sur les jambes trop longues de Penguin, amusant la galerie avec des concours sur la nourriture... Alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi revigorer les gosiers de ses compagnons de route suite à un pari perdu, Ash s'arrêta près de la table de Shachi… Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade, captant ainsi son attention, bien qu'un peu éméché.

 **Ash :** Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, n'intervenez surtout pas...

 **Shachi:** ?

Surpris par le ton étrangement sérieux, Shachi écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea Ash. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, l'air de rien, et repartis en direction du comptoir.

Une fois devant le barman, Ash fît part des commandes de ses compères quand tout à coup, de nombreux bruits de pas l'encerclèrent. Il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un groupe de soldats de la marine...Ceux-ci dirigeaient leurs armes dans sa direction, prêt à l'assaut, au moindre geste de celui-ci. Ash ne montra aucun signe d'effroi. La porte du bar s'ouvrit alors et un capitaine de la marine rejoignit les soldats.

 **Capitaine :** Je suis le Capitaine Duroga, pas de mouvement brusque, auquel cas mes hommes se chargeront de vous abattre. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir volé des informations classées du gouvernement, il y a de cela quelques heures...

 **Ash** : Vous oubliez de mentionner que ce voleur s'est introduit dans vos quartiers, messieurs les marines

 **Capitaine:** Vous ne niez donc pas les faits ?!

 **Ash :** {Se retourne, sourit} pas du tout, c'est bien moi ! Félicitation ! {Les applaudit}

 **Capitaine :** Ne te fous pas de moi ! {Tandis qu'il s'énerve, ses hommes brandissent leurs armes face à Ash et s'approchent lentement, un des soldats amène des menottes} avant que l'on te passe les menottes, j'ai une question à te poser... Pourquoi cherchais-tu des informations sur l'orphelinat Orso ? il a été détruit il y a de cela 14 ans lors d'une explosion ... Un gamin comme toi ne peut pas être au courant...

Le liquide qui se trouvait dans les bouteilles transparentes révélaient de petites ondulations. Ash détacha son regard des bouteilles qui apprêtaient le comptoir et perdit, en l'espace d'une seconde et suite à la nomination de l'orphelinat, son sourire enfantin. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux vert émeraudes s'étaient dissimulés derrière quelques mèches de sa chevelure et dissipèrent toute émotion. Seule une ombre mélancolique se manifesta brièvement mais fut vite anéantis et dévoré par la noirceur de ses ténèbres.

 **Ash :** . . .

 **Capitaine :** RÉPONDS vermine ! Soldats, préparez vous à arrêter cet ind-

 **Ash** : Dites-moi, Capitaine... Que savez exactement de cet orphelinat ? ...

 **Capitaine :** Qu-! Tu crois vraiment que je vais gentiment te répondre, espèce de sale petit vaurien !

 **Ash** : Je vous le demande gentiment vous savez ? ...

Les marines frémirent de terreur. De nombreuses sueurs froides leurs parcoururent l'échine faisant dégouliner d'innombrables gouttes le long de leurs tempes. Une sombre et dangereuse aura s'enroula autour du corps meurtris de Ash. Le Capitaine des marines, s'armant de courage, répondit à contre-gré. **  
**

**Capitaine** : I-Il n'y a rien à savoir, c'est une terrible tragédie... suite à une fuite de gaz, le bâtiment entier à exploser... Il y a eu plus de 300 morts... Parmi eux, 190 enfants en bas âge... Il n'y a eu aucun survivant... C'était pourtant un orphelinat comme les autres...

 **Ash** : . . . Comme les autres hein . . . {se perd dans ses pensées, une partie de son visage caché par ses cheveux}

 **Capitaine** : Bon ça suffit, ARRÊTER LE !

Les soldats, bien que tremblant de tout leur être, commencèrent alors à s'avancer doucement vers leur proie…

L'équipage du Heart qui restait silencieux, observait la scène avec surprise et incompréhension. Penguin, ne restant plus en place, allait pour se lever quand Sachi l'en empêcha...

 **Shachi** : {D'une voix faible et tenant le bras de Penguin} ...Arrête... Restes assis...

 **Penguin** : Q-quoi ! Ne m'arrête pas Shachi ! Ash va se faire arrêter et tu vas laisser faire ?! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

 **Shachi** : ... Arrête...

 **Penguin** : Donnes moi une seule bonne raison ?!

 **Shachi** : ... Je ne sais pas si ça peut être considéré comme une raison mais...Tout à l'heure, juste avant que les marines n'entrent dans le bar... Il m'a dit que quoi qu'il allait se passer on ne devait pas intervenir...

 **Penguin** : Attends, t'es en train de me dire qu'il savait se qui allait se passer ?! C'est impossible !

 **Shachi** : ... Je t'assure pourtant que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ...

 **Law** : ... Penguin, assieds toi...

 **Penguin** : {Se résigne et s'assoit} ...

Du côté de Ash, alors que le capitaine venait d'ordonner à ses hommes de l'arrêter, celui-ci s'avança lentement vers le chef ennemi. Les soldats reculèrent, n'osant pas l'arrêter, bien trop effrayés par sa prestance qu'il renvoyait...

 **Ash** : Un... Deux... Trois... J'ai encore une petite question pour vous Monsieur le Capitaine ...

 **Capitaine :** Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Arrêtez- le bon sang !

 **Ash** : ... Étant leur supérieur, vous vous devez de prendre sur vous leurs erreurs, pas vrai ?

 **Capitaine** : C'est exact ! Poussez-vous, je vais m'en occuper bande d'incapable !

 **Ash** : Dans ce cas si je n'attaque que vous il n'y aura pas de problème n'est ce pas ? Car après tout c'est vous le plus fort ici... L'erreur de ne pas m'arrêter ne sera donc plus une erreur, mais plutôt une incapacité ... Vous-même ne réussirez pas à m'arrêter, Capitaine... Mais vu que c'est votre devoir vous allez vous battre ...

 **Capitaine** : Qu'est ce qu- ! Ne me sous estime pas sale gamin ! {se prépare au combat}

 **Ash** : ... Quatorze... C'est le nombre de vos subordonnés si je ne me trompe pas...

 **Capitaine** : Où veux-tu en venir ?!

Ash s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il porta sa main à son visage, qui se transforma lentement, d'une expression morne et inexpressive à un sadique petit sourire, embrasé par une lueur morbide émanant des joyaux verts. Il inspira profondément et, toujours en arborant ce sourire sanguinaire, s'adressa au plus haut gradé.

 **Ash** : Pour marquer votre attachement à vos hommes et montrer le soin que vous leur donnez… Quatorze sera le nombre d'os que je vais vous briser... Préparez vous, j'arrive !

Ash se rua à une impressionnante vitesse vers le Capitaine de la Marine...

 **Ash** : BUSO!

En à peine une demi seconde, Ash apparût à quelques centimètre de son ennemi. Celui-ci, surpris par cette impressionnante rapidité, eu tout juste le temps de se protéger. Il encaissa avec une grande difficulté le premier coup ... Ce qui lui occasionna une vive douleur dans l'avant bras et l'envoya directement dans le mur qui se tenait une dizaine de mètres derrière lui…  
Ash marmonna quelques mots tandis que son adversaire se relevait tant bien que mal, dégageant à grand coup de bras les quelques décombres qui s'étaient briser lors du choc. Les soldats, surpris et inquiet pour leur supérieur se dirigèrent avec hâte vers ce dernier.

 **Soldat :** Capitaine !

 **Ash :** N'intervenez pas !

Ash lança un regard menaçant vers les soldats, ce qui les immobilisa instantanément. Intimidés, effrayés, terrifiés par cette aura sinistre et écrasante personne n'osait bouger. Le Capitaine, qui s'était relevé avec beaucoup de mal, s'avançait lentement et avec méfiance vers le centre de la pièce. il se plaça en position de combat, annonçant la reprise du combat. Ash sourit. Son opposant n'était pas totalement brisé et cette idée le réjouissait.

Le capitaine se lança vers Ash, en espérant l'atteindre, mais ne le toucha pas une seule fois. Toutes ses tentatives échouèrent misérablement. Ce petit plaisantin ne faisait que l'esquiver. Rageant, le Chef des marines perdit patience et trébucha lamentablement. Ne pouvant regarder cette scène plus longtemps, Ash se décida à mettre un terme à ce combat inutile. Cela ne valait plus la peine de se fatiguer inutilement pour voir un déchet pareil. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Son adversaire, désirant vaincre ce gamin prétentieux se précipita vers lui à toute hâte. Pour la énième fois, il l'esquiva. Seulement cette-ci fois, il l'attaqua en retour et le toucha en plein dans les côtes droites. Le Capitaine gémit en recevant un second coup dans le tibia. Ash continua ses assauts. Il lui brisa le fémur et l'envoya, avec un puissant coup de pied, frapper de plein fouet, le mur en béton qui les entourait. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruits ne soient perçus puis un léger écoulement de gravier se fit entendre.

Le capitaine, à genoux, haletant et grognant de douleur, essaya malgré tout de se maintenir droit, sa fierté d'homme l'en obligeant... Ash se dirigea vers lui, s'arrêta ...

 **Ash :** Tes hommes pourront être fiers de toi...

Tandis qu'il finissait de parler, Ash envoya un dernier coup au capitaine agonisant, lui brisant ainsi le dernier os sur sa liste. Suite à ses nombreuses blessures, la dernière attaque lui fît perdre connaissance… Le corps complètement brisé s'écroula d'un bloc sur le sol. Un silence cinglant s'empara du bar. Ash se tourna vers les soldats de la Marine et leur adressa quelques mots sur un ton détaché.

 **Ash** : Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener dans un hôpital... A moins que vous ne préféreriez m'affronter vous aussi ?

Tous les soldats se mirent à courir vers leur capitaine, l'empoignèrent et l'emmenèrent ainsi en dehors du bar.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit… Personne n'osait bouger.

Etait-ce vraiment la même personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux ? Celui qu'ils avaient retrouvé à moitié mort lors d'une tempête de neige parce qu'il s'était perdu ? Celui là même qui ne faisait que dévorer des bonbons et autres sucreries toute la journée ? Celui qui, de par son comportement, ressemblait tellement à un enfant ? Personne ne pouvait se résoudre à parler, ils étaient trop choqués par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Tous sauf un. Lui, souriait.

 **Law:** Je n'aurais pas fait mieux! {Sourit}

Chapitre 3, terminé !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Law:_ _je n'aurais pas fait mieux!_

Un lourd silence régnait en maître dans la petite salle du bar. Aucun des pirates, ou des clients, n'osaient bouger le petit doigt. Seul le souffle du Capitaine résonnait. Le seul qui osait. Son intervention avait malgré tout brisé le caractère inattendu de leur compagnon de route. La surprise générale retomba peu à peu et un membre de l'équipage relança les festivités en prenant la parole...

 **Jean** : Bon alors ? Ces boissons, elles arrivent ? Mon gosier va finir par se dessécher si je ne bois rien...

 **Ash** : Q-Quoi ?... {Surpris par cette soudaine remarque}

 **Ban** : Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as pourtant bien perdu le pari non ? Tu dois donc nous ramener nos boissons Ash !

 **Ash** : Mais-... Vous ne me demandez rien ?

 **Law** : On est des pirates Ash... Chaque personne ici présente à un passé plus ou moins compliqué... Tu as démoli un capitaine de la marine ?... Tu as des problèmes avec le gouvernement ?... Et alors ? Nous aussi ! Ce n'est pas nous qui allons te reprocher quoi que ce soit... Nous n'en avons ni le droit, ni l'envie... Je dirais même que c'était un sacré divertissement ...

 **Penguin** : Viens boire avec nous Ash !

 **Shachi** : Allez assieds toi !

 **Jean** : N'oublie de récupérer les bouteilles au comptoir avant !

 **Penguin** : En tout cas tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles tout à l'heure ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient t'embarquer tu sais ! T'aurais pu nous prévenir quand même !

 **Ash** : Je l'ai fais, j'ai dit à Sachi de vous dire de ne pas intervenir !

 **Shachi** : Sauf que tu m'as juste dis ça ! Avoue que c'est un peu léger comme explication ! Surtout quand une certaine tête brûlée se décide à agir ! {Regarde intensément Penguin}

 **Penguin** : Q-QUOI ?! C'est normal après tout on ne pouvait pas deviner que tu savais te battre ! {Regarde Shachi} Et toi qui traites-tu de tête brûlée hein ?! {Commence à se battre avec Shachi}

 **Ban** : Heureusement que le capitaine est intervenu, on aurait manqué un sacré spectacle hein les gars ?

 **Autres membres** : C'est vrai !

Shachi et Penguin se levèrent et se mirent chacun d'un côté de Ash. Tous les deux passèrent un bras autour ses épaules, lui sourirent et l'entrainèrent vers leur table, l'obligeant à s'asseoir avec eux...

 **Ash** : Vous êtes vraiment... Merci...

 **Shachi** : Ah- pas de ça ici ! On te l'a dit, on est des pirates !

La petite fête reprit rapidement son cours, encore plus joyeusement qu'au commencement. Après cet incident, toute la petite troupe s'était comme rapproché, Ash se sentait merveilleusement bien, entouré par des camarades si compréhensifs. Les bouteilles se vidaient à vive allure, la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus rare sur les tables et leurs estomacs commençaient à prendre de bonnes formes sphériques, bien remplis. Certains, complètement saouls, s'endormaient sous les tables ou dans les coins de la salle. Après quelques heures, la fête se termina et ils rentrèrent à l'auberge non loin de là, enfin... pour ceux qui pouvaient encore se déplacer...

Law marchait tranquillement sur le bord du chemin, suivis de près par Sachi et Penguin, titubant de gauche à droite en s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour se maintenir un minimum droit, et Bepo qui transportait Ash sur son dos. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens, tel un gamin au milieu des manèges...

 **Ash** : Hey Law ! Regarde ! Maintenant c'est moi le plus grand ! Hahaha! Law regarde ! Hey Law !

Law avançait tranquillement sans y prêter attention. Il continua sa route, mais les cris incessant de son compagnon de route l'obligea à intervenir. Il se retourna alors pour stopper les jérémiades de Ash qui se voulait acharner.

 **Law** : Arrête de brailler... Tu me casses les oreilles. Si je ne me retourne pas c'est parce que je n'y vois aucun intérêt… Alors tais-toi maintenant.

Prenant cette réplique comme un affront personnel, Ash fit la moue. Le Capitaine, qui avait enfin obtenu un peu de silence, repris alors la route en direction de l'auberge. Quelques secondes défilèrent sans incident. Seulement, d'un seul coup, une ombre furtive disparut derrière Bépo, s'élança vers l'avant de la petite troupe, et se rua sur le Chirurgien de la Mort..

 **Law** : Mai-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Descends tout de suite !

Ash se trouvait maintenant accroché comme une sangsue sur le dos du Capitaine pirate. Ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de la taille de sa victime et ses bras s'étaient lovés sur ses épaules, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à sa proie. Affichant un sourire satisfait, Ash s'adressa à Law.

 **Ash** : Peu importe si tu ne me regarde pas, je ferrais en sorte que tu saches que je suis là !

Ash déposa un léger bisou sur la délicate joue du Capitaine puis se mit à rire à grand éclats.

 **Ash** : Et avec ça tu ne m'oublieras pas non plus ! Hahaha !

 **Law** : N-NON MAIS TU VAS T'ARRÊTER OUI ?!

Ash approcha doucement son visage de son oreille. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration tombait sur la nuque du Chirurgien, chassant les mèches qui l'encombraient. Ash resserra son étreinte, et tout en prenant soin de faire durer le plaisir, il lui murmura des petits mots d'un ton suave et sensuel...

 **Ash** : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Law... Tes oreilles sont devenues bien rouges tout à coup…

Perturbé par la douce et provocatrice voix qu'employait son assaillant, Law réussit malgré tout à se défaire de cette domination savoureusement excitante.

 **Law** : Ne recommence JAMAIS ça tu m'entends... la prochaine fois je te découpe en morceaux et te sert en pâture à des chiens enragés…

Ash s'était retrouvé projeté à plusieurs mètres sur le sol pavé de la rue principale. Il se releva avec beaucoup de mal, les effluves du saké ne s'étant toujours pas dissipé, et se frotta doucement le fessier.

 **Ash** : Aïe aïe aïe... Tu pourrais être plus doux tu sais... Ca ne m'étonne pas que t'es pas de copines en étant aussi brutal, tu sais...

Tandis que Law, agacé, partis dans l'auberge, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo, qui avaient assisté à la scène, étaient tous écroulé de rire. Les larmes montaient aux yeux des compagnons de piraterie. Shachi, après avoir repris son souffle, s'adressa à ces derniers entre deux rires étouffés.

 **Shachi** : A-Alors ça... C'est une première ! ... Le grand Chirurgien de la Mort qui se fait malmener ainsi par un gamin... C'est ... Vraiment... Un sacré spectacle !... Ca ne me dérange pas de mourir demain !

 **Penguin** : alors ça tu l'as dis ! Sacré Ash ! Tu nous en fais voir des nouvelles choses dis donc !...

 **Ash** : Ah- Sachi je ne suis pas un gamin ! {Poursuit Sachi du mieux qu'il peut car lui non plus n'est pas vraiment en état de tenir debout}

 **Bepo** : ( _Même en disant ça, de toute façon ils ne sont souviendront plus de rien demain, quels gâchis... Enfin pas pour moi !)_ Attendez-moi !

Tous les quatre rentrèrent chacun leur tour dans l'auberge. Ils prirent la clé de leur chambre et allèrent enfin dormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin l'équipage repris calmement la route vers le port pour rejoindre leur navire mais la plupart des membres avaient une sacré gueule de bois... Notamment les trois compères qui, comme l'avait prédit Bepo, ne se souvenaient plus de rien... La route sur cette mer immaculée se faisait longue et interminable, le paysage vêtu d'un blanc immuable s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon et le vent glacial venait frapper leurs visages. La traversée des montagnes enneigées s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévus. Le blizzard les rendait aveugles, ils n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Ils établirent un camp dans une vieille grotte humide...

 **Penguin** : Ouah {s'étire} ... C'était vraiment quelque chose hier soir ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas autant amusé !

 **Shachi** : Ouais c'est sûr mais du coup aujourd'hui, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne, je t'en parle même pas... Et toi Ash, on t'entend pas, t'es toujours vivant ?

Ash se tenait quelque peu à l'écart de la troupe. Entendant son nom prononcé à travers la sombre et humide cave que ses compagnons avaient trouvé, il leva la tête. Il vit Shachi et Penguin lui faire des petits signes ainsi que de larges sourires, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Il arpenta du regard tous les visages des pirates et s'avança discrètement vers les deux plaisantins. Une fois à leur niveau, il leur parla d'une fois quasiment inaudible. 

**Ash** : Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé hier soir...Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec des bleus partout et ça me fait un mal de chien... mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi ... mais j'me demande si ça a un rapport avec Law... il m'évite et je me sens ...mal à l'aise... c'est vraiment bizarre...

 **Penguin** : quand je me réveillé aussi ce matin j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de super important !

 **Shachi** : Ah ! Moi aussi ! Mais impossible de m'en souvenir !

 **Ash** : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

Tous les trois se plongèrent dans d'intenses réflexions, tandis que Bepo, mort de rire, les regardait se démener pour retrouver leur souvenir perdu... La nuit passa calmement, l'après coup de la fête les avait complètement exténué... Ils reprirent la route au petit matin, de bonne humeur et en pleine forme. Ils arrivèrent au port en fin de journée... L'équipage commençait à ranger leurs provisions dans le navire quand Shachi proposa à Ash de le visiter...

 **Shachi** : Eh Ash ça te dit de visiter un peu ?

 **Ash** : Avec plaisir ! Je ne suis jamais monté dans un sous-marin ! Ça a l'air trop amusant !

 **Shachi** : C'est vrai qu'on en voit pas tout les jours... Bon tu viens ?

Sachi lui fit donc visiter le navire pirate, Ash était tout excité, et à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle pièce, Sachi devait garder constamment les yeux rivés sur lui car sinon il disparaissait à chaque fois. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de visiter le laboratoire du Capitaine, Shachi, toujours en surveillant à ce que Ash ne touche à rien, lui posa une question.

 **Shachi** : Tu vas faire quoi après ?

 **Ash** : Mmh ?

 **Shachi** : Tu as quelque part où aller ?

 **Ash** : Aah~ Et bien... Je dois me rendre à Fuu, c'est à 2 ou 3 îles plus loin je crois...

 **Shachi** : Tu sais comment t'y rendre ?

 **Ash** : {Avec un grand sourire} Pas du tout !

 **Shachi** : {D'un air désespéré} Toi alors … Je crois qu'on y passe aussi... Je demanderais à Penguin si tu v-

 **Penguin** : Shachiii !

Alors que la visite se terminait, Sachi abandonna Ash sur le pont, Penguin l'appelant à l'aide pour transporter une caisse un peu trop lourde pour lui. Ash regarda alors la petite troupe s'exécuter à la tâche en rêvant qu'un jour, il puisse lui aussi trouver des compagnons comme eux... Après une dizaine de minutes, l'un des membres de l'équipage cria du pont du navire qu'ils allaient bientôt appareillé. Les pirates retardataires présents sur le quai se dirigèrent alors vers le navire, portant les dernières provisions. Ash, lui, descendait par la rampe et arriva sur le quai. Il se retourna vers le navire pirate...

 **Ash** : Ils vont me manquer...

A l'intérieur du sous-marin, les pirates courraient dans tous les sens, le moment du départ approchant. Shachi s'arrêta soudainement, examina la salle principale et, s'inquiétant de voir une tête manquée, s'adressa à ses coéquipiers.

 **Shachi** : Ohé ! Quelqu'un a vu Ash ? Il a encore disparu ! Il va me rendre dingue! Penguin tu l'as vu ?

 **Penguin** : Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il était avec toi.

 **Shachi** : Et toi Bepo ?

 **Bepo** : Désolé, moi non plus

 **Shachi** : Raah mais c'est un don ou quoi ? C'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça !

 **Jean** : Shachi, je crois que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le quai...

 **Shachi** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet idiot on va bientôt partir !

Shachi courus vers le pont du sous marin et chercha du regard Ash...

 **Shachi** : ASH ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?!

 **Ash** : Shachi ! {Fait un signe de la main} ça tombe bien que tu sois là, tu pourrais dire à tout le monde de venir sur le pont ?

 **Shachi** : Quoi ? Pourq-

 **Ash** : Dépêche-toi ! Vous allez bientôt partir non ?

 **Shachi** : O-Oui

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Shachi se précipita à l'intérieur, fit passer le message aux autres pirates et revint avec eux sur le pont du submersible.

 **Penguin** : qu'est ce que tu veux Ash ?

 **Ash** : Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant ! {S'incline} Merci beaucoup ! J'ai une dette envers vous ! Si jamais un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si je peux me rendre utile de quel que manière que ce soit, ce sera avec plaisir !

 **Penguin** : Quoi, tu lui as pas dit Sachi ?

 **Shachi** : Figure toi que je n'ai pas eu le temps !

 **Ash** : Pas dit quoi ?

 **Shachi** : Tout à l'heure tu m'as bien dit que tu allais à Fuu non ?

 **Ash** : Oui ?

 **Shachi** : Et je t'ai aussi dit qu'il me semblait qu'on y passait ...

 **Ash** : T'es sûr ? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

 **Shachi** : Si on n'avait pas été interrompus peut être que tu aurais écouté... {Regarde Penguin} Enfin bref tout ça pour te dire que, après avoir confirmé avec Penguin et demandé la permission au Capitaine, tu peux venir avec nous !

 **Ash** : ...

 **Shachi** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas ?

 **Ash** : non... C'est pas ça ... c'est juste que... vous avez déjà fait tellement alors je ne peux me permettre de vous accompagner... je ne peux pas vous le demander...

 **Law** : ROOM ! SHAMBLES !

 **Ash** : OUAH ! Qu'est ce que je fais là !

 **Law** : Emmenez-le en bas, on s'en va ...

 **Tous** : OUI CAPITAINE !

 **Ash** : Que- mais lâchez moi !

 **Shachi** : ne le lâches surtout pas Bepo ! Il pourrait encore disparaître !

 **Bepo** : Oui!

 **Ash** : Mais puisque je vous dis qu-

 **Law** : Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'on t'y a obligé...

Les pirates rejoignirent l'intérieur du sous-marin et retournèrent chacun à leurs postes respectifs. Le navire pirate s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Chapitre 4, terminé !


	5. Chapter 5

_Le navire pirate s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de l'océan._

Tandis que l'ensemble de l'équipage se répandait à travers les nombreuses salles du submersible, Law et Bepo, qui tenait fermement Ash, entrèrent dans une pièce sombre. Bepo alluma la lumière. Le capitaine se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y installa sereinement. L'ours polaire se posta devant une grande table en métal recouvert de nombreux dossier.

Ash se trouvait devant le bureau du Capitaine.

 **Ash** : ... Bepo... je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

 **Bepo** : Ordre du capitaine !

 **Ash** : ...

 **Law** : Tu peux le lâcher Bepo...

 **Bepo** : A vos ordres capitaine ! ... Désolé Ash...

 **Ash** : ... Je te pardonne qu'à une seule condition !

 **Bepo** : La-laquelle ?

 **Ash** : Ne bouges surtout pas tu m'entends ?!

 **Bepo** : O-Oui..

Ash se mit sur la pointe des pieds, étendit ses bras et approcha ses mains de la tête de Bepo. Ses doigts touchèrent la douce fourrure blanche de l'animal.

 **Bepo** : Que- Aïe, aïe, aïe...

 **Ash** : Hahaha... C'est vraiment trop marrant!

Law, qui regardait Ash martyriser les pauvres joues dodues de l'ours polaire, souriait légèrement. Le tortionnaire se délaissa de Bepo et se tourna, un immense sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, vers son ravisseur.

 **Ash** : Je suppose que je ne dois rien dire…

 **Law** : ...

 **Ash** : Dans ce cas, soit, mais je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire... Tant que je serais à votre charge je veux pouvoir vous aider!

 **Law** : Si tu tiens tant que ça à rendre service, tu n'as qu'à passer voir tout le monde et leur demander s'ils peuvent te donner quelque chose à faire... De pas trop difficile...

 **Ash** : Merci! J'y vais de ce pas alors !

Le capitaine pirate souffla d'un air désespérant, pris un dossier parmi une des nombreuses piles qui s'offrait à lui, et, tout en se retourna, afficha un léger sourire.

Ash, quant à lui, courrait à travers tout le navire, demandant à ceux qu'il croisait, s'il pouvait leur être d'une quelconque aide. Seulement il n'obtint aucune réponse positive. Désespéré, il se rendit dans la cuisine où Ban rangeait les provisions pour les semaines à venir...

 **Ban** : Que se passe-t-il Ash ?

 **Ash** : Ban~... Je suis complètement inutile… Je ne peux rien faire pour aider tout le monde...

 **Ban** : Allons bon, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire sur un navire !

 **Ash** : ... Pourtant... Tout le monde me répond qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide…

 **Ban** : C'est juste parce qu'ils ont l'habitude de tout faire eux même, ne t'inquiète pas...

 **Ash** : C'est vrai? Dans ce cas, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

 **Ban** : Eh bien...Tu veux bien m'aider à ranger tout ça ? Ce sont les provisions pour les semaines à venir et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir fini avant l'heure du dîner...

 **Ash** : Ban ! Laisse-moi faire !

Tous deux se mirent alors à ranger l'approvisionnement. Plus petit que Ban, celui-ci déposait la plupart des produits en conserves sur les plus hautes étagères tandis que Ash s'occupait des produits frais sur les rayons inférieurs.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, le rangement des provisions avait beaucoup avancé mais l'heure du dîner était proche. Ban se dirigea vers Ash, qui croulait sous les carcasses des cartons vides.

 **Ban** : Ash?

 **Ash** : O-Oui?

 **Ban** : Je suis désolé je vais devoir aller préparer le repas pour ce soir, est ce que ça ira si je te laisse le reste ?

 **Ash** : Vas-y, vas-y, t'inquiète je gère ici ! {Avec un grand sourire}

 **Ban** : Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu m'appelles hein, je ne serais pas loin !

 **Ash** : T'inquiète pas j'te dis ! Allez, allez !

 **Ban** : Bon, j'y vais dans ce cas ! On se retrouve dans la salle à manger quand j'ai fini

 **Ash** : Ok à tout' !

Ash fit signe à Ban qui sortit de la pièce avec un air quelque peu inquiet malgré le grand sourire décontracté que lui offrait le jeunot.

Une trentaine de minutes s'écoula paisiblement. Les provisions étaient toutes rangées, les cartons débarrassés, les fruits et légumes frais confortablement installés dans de grandes panières et la pièce nettoyée. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais remarqua qu'une ficelle avait échappé à sa surveillance. Il l'a ramassa et la jeta. Il reprit sa route vers le couloir quand, en se retourna il trébucha. Voulant éviter de s'écraser par terre il se rattrapa à l'étagère. Content de lui il commença à se redresser. Une conserve s'écrasa à ses pieds. Puis deux. Trois...

Un peu plus tard, le dîner prêt, Ban l'apporta avec grande hâte dans la grande salle à manger où tout l'équipage l'attendait impatiemment. Il commença à servir les estomacs sur pattes et alors qu'il arrivait à Shachi et Penguin, il s'arrêta brusquement, faisant saliver ceux-ci, humant le doux parfum de la viande rôtie.

 **Ban** : Dites, quelqu'un a vu Ash ?

 **Shachi** : {essayant de récupérer un morceau de viande dans l'assiette de son voisin} Ash? Me dites pas qu'il a encore disparu ?

 **Penguin** : Je pensais qu'il était avec toi ?

 **Ban** : On s'est quitté quand j'ai dû commencer à préparer le dîner

 **Shachi** : Hey les gars ! Quelqu'un a vu Ash ?

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Shachi et tous répondirent par la négative.

 **Shachi** : Aah~ C'est vraiment un cas celui-là...

 **Ban** : Donc je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu... {Réfléchit}...A-attend... C'est pas possible quand même... Remarque, avec lui tout est possible...

 **Penguin** : Qu'est ce qui se passe Ban ? Tu fais une tête bizarre ...

 **Ban** : Je crois que je sais où il est...

 **Penguin** : Eh bien allons-y !

 **Shachi** : ... On dirait que ça t'amuse Penguin...

 **Penguin** : Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ne m'amuserait pas ? T'as déjà vu quelqu'un disparaître autant de fois en si peu de temps ?

 **Shachi** : Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui le cherche à chaque fois... A CHAQUE FOIS {lui tape dans le dos, agacé}

Penguin commença à se chamailler avec Shachi et lui répliqua aussitôt. Ban, lui, posa le rôti encore chaud sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **Shachi** : A-Attends Ban, on arrive!

 **Penguin** : Tch.. Il se plaint mais qui c'est qui court le chercher hein...

 **Shachi** : Bon tu viens Penguin !

 **Penguin** : Ohé attends-moi !

Les trois compagnons sortirent les uns après les autres de la salle à manger, plantant le reste de l'équipage au beau milieu du repas, laissant la viande sous leurs regards ardents. Ban traversa les couloirs suivant un itinéraire bien précis. Il entra dans une pièce très sombre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, son pied heurta quelque chose. Ban posa la main sur l'interrupteur et la lumière se répandit à travers la salle.

 **Ban** : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Les trois pirates découvrirent la scène de crime avec stupeur... Des tas de cadavres de légumes et autres mets, recouvraient le sol. Ils avancèrent lentement, écartant sur leurs passages les conserves éventrés qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce. Inquiets mais surtout sidéré devant toute cette pagaille, ils cherchaient un semblant de vie répondant au nom de Ash...

 **Shachi** : Oh~é Ash ! T'es là ? Oh~é !

 **Penguin** :{Remarquant quelque chose qui dépasse des décombres} A-Ash ?

 **Ash** : Au … -ourd... {D'une voix faible}

Les compères se précipitèrent vers l'étourdi et le dégagèrent de sous les décombres. Penguin et Shachi le mirent debout tandis que Ban s'occupait à décaper leur compagnon maladroit.

 **Penguin** : Ca va ? Rien de casser ?

 **Ash** : Non non, t'inquiète je suis robuste ! {Montre ses petits biceps, tout fier}

 **Ban** : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Ash** : ... Haha... Vous allez rire... Alors que je venais tout juste de tout ranger, j'ai trébuché et en voulant me rattraper... Bah, j'ai fait basculer l'étagère... Ha ha ...

 **Shachi /Penguin** : Y'A RIEN DE DRÔLE !

 **Ban** : C'est vrai tu aurais pu te faire très mal tu sais !

 **Ash** : T'inquiète dont pas Ban ! J'ai vécu des choses bien pire qu'une étagère qui me tombe dessus ! {Lui met une petite tape dans le dos} Ah- Mais au faite si t'es là ça veut dire que tu as fini le dîner ?!

 **Ban** : Oui j'étais en train de le servir quand-

 **Ash** :{Lui coupe la parole} AAH~Mais ça veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir manger ce soir ! Non ! Je veux manger ! Mais je dois finir de tout ranger!...

 **Shachi** : On va t'aider à ranger, ça ira plus vite

 **Ash** : {Des étoiles pleins les yeux] C-C'est vrai ?

 **Shachi** : Evidemment si j'te l'dis !

 **Penguin** : Et puis comme ça on pourra éviter une autre catastrophe !

Tandis que le trio pirate s'esclaffait, le petit imprudent se contenta de commencer à ramasser le bazar qu'il avait commis, leur offrant une mine boudeuse en guise de réponse.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de tout ranger, ils retournèrent auprès des autres membres de l'équipage pour enfin reprendre le dîner. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent après le repas, les pirates se dirigeait vers leurs dortoirs respectifs petit à petit. Le Capitaine, qui les avait rejoints lors du repas s'était éclipsé dans son laboratoire. Il ne devait pas en sortir jusqu'au petit matin, du moins c'est ce que les pirates avaient révélé à leur compagnon de route. Ash suivit Shachi et Penguin dans la chambre pour lui aussi aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Seulement, un de leur camarade manquait à Ash.

 **Ash** : Tiens... Bepo ne va pas se coucher ?

Sortant vivement de la chambrée, Ash patrouilla à travers les innombrables couloirs qui consistaient le submersible. Alors qu'il explorait inlassablement et avec entrain les pièces lui étant inconnu, il aperçu, au beau milieu d'un de ces nombreux couloirs, le dos d'une immense masse duveteuse marcher. Il courut dans sa direction et se jeta sur lui.

 **Ash:** BEPO !

Surpris, l'ours polaire bascula légèrement vers l'avant sous l'impact de son assaillant. Ash entoura de ses bras le large cou de la grosse peluche blanche. Celui ci saisit instinctivement les jambes de son envahisseur pour l'aider à se maintenir sur son dos.

 **Bepo** : A-Ash ?

 **Ash** : ... Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dormir avec nous ?

 **Bepo** : Je suis de garde cette nuit...

 **Ash** : Une garde ?

 **Bepo** : Oui, je dois surveiller si tout se passe bien pendant que tout le monde dort... Chaque membre de l'équipage y a droit, c'est chacun son tour... Tu peux donc aller te coucher-

 **Ash** : mmh~...Je reste avec toi ! {Lui fais un câlin}

 **Bepo** : Tu vas t'ennuyer, la plupart du temps il ne se passe rien...

 **Ash** : Je ne changerais pas d'avis...

Sachant qu'il était quasiment impossible de le faire changer d'opinion, Bepo capitula. Il sillonna le sous marin, assisté par son acolyte. Les heures passaient et rien ne se manifestait. Seul, dans le silence, était perçu les pas régulier de la sentinelle. Aucun autres bruits. Aucun sons ne s'échappaient des murs en métal. Ash, qui s'ennuyait profondément, se laissait bercer par les ondulations mené par les longues et paisibles foulées de Bepo.

 **Bepo** : Ash... Tu devrais aller te coucher tu sais... Tu t'endors à moitié...

 **Ash** : Yawn~{baille} Mais non ... T'inquiète pas... Ca va...

 **Bepo** : ...

Ash se laissa envahir par une vague de fatigue et s'immergea dans un profond sommeil. Bepo soupira. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ce gosse et maintenant, il devait s'occuper de lui. Il l'emmena alors dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit, sortit sans faire de bruit et referma délicatement la porte. Il retourna ensuite faire sa ronde nocturne, seul.

Une dizaine de minutes passa. Ash, qui avait retiré les couvertures pendant son sommeil, subissait un sommeil agité. Apparaissant de plus en plus nombreuses, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient de part et d'autre sur son corps meurtris. Une respiration haletante s'ajoutait à de violent gestes incontrôlables. On pouvait voir de la souffrance déformer les traits de son visage.

 **Ash** : Ha... Ha...Je vous en prie... Arrêtez... Lâchez-moi... Non !

Suite au hurlement qui s'était échappé de sa bouche, tel un écho, une onde jaillit d'un seul coup du corps de Ash, traversant les murs du sous marin, allant se perdre dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Bepo, qui avait ressentis un léger frisson s'arrêta d'un seul coup en plein milieu du couloir. Quelques secondes après, un énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le submersible se mit à vaciller de droite à gauche, faisant trembler les équipements qui meublaient le sous-marin.

Shachi se réveilla en sursaut quand un bibelot lui tomba sur le ventre. Il se leva et chavira sur le lit de son camarade, ce qui l'éveilla aussitôt.

 **Shachi** : Que-Qu'est ce qui se passe...

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le petit hublot qui donnait sur le vaste océan. Son visage se déforma de stupeur en seulement quelques secondes à la vue horrifique de ce qui se passait dans ce sombre et effrayant abîme bleu. Il courut hors de la chambre et sonna l'alarme.

 **Shachi** : Ohé debout ! On est attaqué !

 **Penguin** : Yawn~ Attaqué ?… Par qui ?

 **Shachi** : Pas qui! Quoi!  
 **Penguin** : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Tandis que Shachi s'affolait dans les couloirs en réveillant tout l'équipage, Penguin se dirigea nonchalamment vers le hublot et admira la vue. Il recula d'effroi et se précipita à son tour hors de la chambre en hurlant à tous les membres de se regrouper dans la salle de contrôle. Ils étaient en situation d'urgence.

 **Membre** : Ohé ohé , dites moi que c'est une blague...

 **Autre membre** : C'est la première fois que je vois autant de ces monstres dans un même endroit... On se croirait sur Calm Belt...

 **Law** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qui a sonné l'alarme ?

 **Shachi** : C'est moi capitaine...

 **Law** : Que fait Bepo ?

 **Penguin** : Il est là...{Désigne Bepo, qui se tient à l'écart}

 **Law** : Bepo, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

 **Shachi** : Capitaine, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Bepo... On dirait qu'il est ... Ailleurs...

 **Law** : ...Bepo !

 **Bepo** : {Revient à lui} O-Oui

 **Law** : Peux tu me dire comment nous nous sommes retrouvé au beau milieu de tous ces monstres marins ?

 **Bepo** : Je... {Regarde autour de lui} Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ... J'ai entendu une voix et l'instant d'après... Vous étiez devant moi...

 **Penguin** : Ca-Capitaine… Les monstres marins... Ils agissent bizarrement... Ils ne nous attaquent pas... On dirait... Qu'ils cherchent quelque chose ...

 **Law** :...

 **Shachi** : Ils ne font que de nous tourner autour depuis cinq minutes...

Les minutes passaient et aucune solution ne leurs parvenaient. Le Capitaine, Shachi et Penguin regardaient les agissements des monstres marins sur le sonar. Ces derniers tournaient autour du sous-marin, le heurtant volontairement de temps en temps. L'un d'entre eux capta l'attention de l'équipage en passant devant la grande vitre de la salle de contrôle, la plus grande de tout le submersible. Son immense œil globuleux regardait avec attention les petits êtres immobiles qui, guettant le moindre geste agressif émanant du monstre, avaient cessé de respirer.

Bepo, lui ne se préoccupait pas de ces occupants. Il réfléchissait, essayait de se rappeler, de comprendre ce qui avait causé cette soudaine absence quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, d'un seul coup, son visage se métamorphosa. La surprise se mélangea à l'incompréhension. Il se dirigea vers son Capitaine qui, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment réagir en prenant le moins de risques possible, le détailla du regard d'une écrasante fermeté. Prenant son courage en main, Bepo s'adressa maladroitement à l'angoissant Capitaine.

 **Bepo** : L-La voix... C'était Ash...

 **Law** : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

 **Bepo** : La voix que j'ai entendu avant que les monstres n'apparaissent... Je crois que c'était Ash...

 **Law** : {Une aura sombre l'entoure} En es-tu certain ?

 **Bepo** : O-Oui...

 **Law** : Où est-il ?...

 **Bepo** : Il-il devrait être dans sa chambre...

Ni une ni deux, Law précipita Bepo devant lui, suivit de près par Shachi et Penguin, secoués par la tournure des évènements. Arrivant rapidement à ladite chambre, Law ouvrit dans un grand fracas la porte en bois qui grinça sous l'action précipitée du Capitaine. Celui-ci repéra Ash, blottit à côté du lit, la tête recroquevillé sur ses genoux, les mains crispés dans ses cheveux, la respiration haletante. On distinguait un léger murmure s'échappant craintivement du petit corps traumatisé.

 **Ash** : Tout ça... C'est terminé... Je m'appelle Ash aujourd'hui...

 **Law** : ...-sh... Ash !

Le Capitaine impatient lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva d'un seul coup, le forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

 **Law** : Réveille-toi !

 **Ash** : {Revenant à lui} L-Law ?

 **Law** : Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

 **Ash** : {Tourne la tête vers le hublot et aperçoit les gigantesque bêtes marines} Je- Je ne sais pas...

 **Law** : Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

 **Bepo** : Capitaine... Ce que j'ai ressentis tout à l'heure, c'était comme un appel à l'aide...Ca n'avait rien de prémédité... Je pense que ces monstres l'ont aussi senti et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont apparus...

 **Law** : ...

 **Ash** : ...

 **Law** : Puisque c'est toi qui les a amené tu dois pouvoir les faire partir ... {Relève la tête de Ash et y plonge son regard menaçant}

 **Ash** : Je... Ne sais pas si j'en suis capable ...

 **Bepo** : Peut être que s'ils te voient ça devrait aller... Depuis que je t'ai entendu... Instinctivement j'étais inquiet mais quand je t'ai vu ... Je me suis senti rassuré...

 **Law** : Pense tu qu'ils partiront s'il te voit comme le dit Bepo ?{Le relâche mais ne le quitte pas yeux}

 **Ash** : ...

 **Law** : De toute façon, c'est la seule solution qu'on a, alors rends-toi immédiatement dans la salle de contrôle...

Suivis de près par les pirates, Ash se rendis prestement au lieu indiqué. Les yeux menaçant du Capitaine chagrinait le coupable. Il s'en voulait d'avoir causé cet embarrassant problème. Celui-ci, comme l'avait suggéré Bepo, était enfin résolu. Les monstres marins, qui étaient apparus de nul part en seulement quelques instants, glissaient petit à petit dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

 **Law** : Maintenant explique-toi… Etait-ce déjà arrivé?

 **Ash** : C'était il y a longtemps... Comme aujourd'hui,...Ca c'était passé en pleine nuit... J'étais seul, dans une forêt... Il faisait froid et j'étais fatigué... J'avais réussi à trouver un petit coin où me protéger du vent...Alors que je commençais à m'endormir...Je ... J'ai paniqué... Puis tout à coup des animaux sont apparus... Ils se sont rapprochés de moi et sont venus se coucher à mes côtés... Ils sont resté jusqu'à mon réveil le lendemain... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils étaient apparus cette nuit là...

 **Law** : ...

 **Ash** : Depuis tout petit je ne supporte pas la solitude... C'était malgré tout endurable... Mais il y a eu un événement qui a renforcé ce sentiment et depuis, à chaque fois que je m'endors seul... Je ... Fais des cauchemars...

 **Shachi** : C'est ces cauchemars qui te font paniquer ?

 **Ash** : Oui

 **Penguin** : Maintenant que j'y pense ... Depuis qu'on t'a rencontré tu n'as jamais dormi seul... T'étais toujours avec Bepo...

 **Shachi** : Mais comment faisais tu avant ?

 **Ash** : Je dormais avec les animaux sauvages...

 **Bepo** : Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

 **Ash** : Je ...Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait une nouvelle fois... Je pensais continuer comme d'habitude… Avec Bepo...

Un long silence se dispersa au sein de la grande salle de contrôle. Ce phénomène, pour le moins étrange, attisait la curiosité des pirates mais personne ne se risquait à poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question. Cela dépassait leurs capacités de compréhension. En revanche, l'un d'entre eux, celui qui ne tournait jamais autour du pot, celui qui disait toujours avec franchise ce qu'il pensait, balançant parfois le fond de sa pensée d'un ton sarcastique et d'une façon bien crue, laissa échapper un léger soupir et se prit la parole d'un ton léger mais néanmoins sans équivoque...

 **Law** : Que tout le monde aille se coucher... Toi aussi Bepo...

 **Bepo** : Et pour la ronde ?

 **Law** : Je m'en occupe...

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula calmement.  
Les jours suivant passèrent .L'incident de cette nuit là avait été jeté aux oubliettes.

Plusieurs semaines filèrent et les pirates avaient repris leur train-train quotidien. Enfin presque. Ash se sentait bien au milieu de tous ces hors-la-loi. Il essayait d'aider comme il pouvait mais, maladroit comme pas deux, il amusait plus la galerie que leur rendait service. Il faisait quasiment tous les jours des bêtises, toujours plus inattendu les unes que les autres, rendant la vie des pirates bien mouvementée. Leur routine passée, calme et immuable, n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Alors qu'une journée comme les autres s'annonçait, l'un des membres de l'équipage aperçut enfin une île au large.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Alors qu'une journée comme les autres s'annonçait, l'un des membres de l'équipage aperçut enfin une île au large._

En mer depuis deux mois, les denrées sur le sous-marin s'amenuisaient et l'absence des rayons de soleil pesaient à l'équipage. Le submersible émergea tout en s'approchant doucement de la rive. Les plus impatients sortirent prestement, ne laissant pas le temps d'amarrer au tas de ferraille qui les transportait depuis le début de leur aventure sur les mers de Grand Line. En deux temps trois mouvements, les trois comparses sautèrent sur la berge.

 **Penguin** : Enfin la terre ferme ! En plus il fait super beau sur cette île !

 **Ash** : {S'imprègne du soleil}

 **Bepo** : ...

 **Ash** : Mmh ? Qu'y a-t-il Bepo ? Tu ne viens pas?

 **Shachi** : Laisse... Ce n'est pas un climat qu'il apprécie beaucoup, avec le soleil... Mais t'inquiète il va s'y faire !

Alors qu'ils admiraient le paysage radieux qui s'offrait à eux, le Capitaine leur ordonna de rester grouper, puis leur donna les instructions nécessaires au bon déroulement de leur séjour sur cette île. Ils arrivèrent à un charmant petit village entouré de vastes étendus dégagées. L'épaisse et dense forêt qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour y arriver leur avait caché un véritable trésor de sérénité et de tranquillité. L'endroit parfait pour des pirates pour se détendre en toute simplicité, sans risquer de croiser à chaque coin de rue, des soldats de la marine. Ils avancèrent dans le village sereinement, et dévalisèrent de bon train, les quelques magasins qui alimentaient la ville pour l'approvisionnement.

Tandis que la nuit arrivait à grand pas, les pirates se décidèrent d'aller se rafraichir dans un bar. Au grand étonnement général, l'un d'entre eux manquait encore à l'appel. Shachi, Penguin et Bepo se lancèrent donc, alors que les autres les abandonnèrent à leur recherche pour aller apaiser leur immense et incontrôlable soif, à la poursuite de l'individu disparu. Ils le retrouvèrent non loin de là, et alors qu'ils l'appelèrent, celui ci se retourna maladroitement et trébucha lamentablement dans un vieux morceau de bois, occasionnant une chute vertigineuse vers le sol pavé de la rue. Tandis que ses compagnons, s'esclaffant à gorge déployée, s'avançait vers lui, il leva le nez et remarqua une légère phrase sur la pancarte, dont un mot lui était totalement inconnu. Il se releva d'un éclair et marcha rapidement vers ses compagnons.

 **Ash** : Penguin ! Shachi! Qu'est ce qu'est un... Onsen ?

 **Penguin** : Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? C'est une source chaude où l'on peut y prendre des bains... Tu n'en as jamais fait ? C'est génial pourtant ! Pas vrai Sachi ?!

 **Shachi** : Oui, d'ailleurs ça fait un petit moment que nous n'en avons pas fait, on devrait demander au capitaine si on peut s'y arrêter ?

 **Penguin** : Je pense qu'il acceptera, ça fait vraiment longtemps après tout...

 **Ash** : Il acceptera ... {sourire machiavélique}

Arrivant précipitamment au lieu de rendez vous, Ash ouvrit avec une grande délicatesse la porte du bar et fit irruption à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il inspecta vigoureusement la salle du regard et, une fois sa cible repéré, se dirigea vers celle ci d'un pas assuré, suivis de près par ses compagnons, inquiet de son comportement hâtif. Ils le connaissent, ils savent qu'il ne cède jamais sans raison.

 **Ash** : Law ! On veut-

 **Shachi** : Aah~

Sautant in extremis sur l'incorrigible Ash, Shachi l'empêcha de continuer à parler en plaçant ses mains sur la bouche de celui-ci et l'entraîna vers l'arrière, laissant place à Penguin qui se précipita devant ceux-ci, cachant tant bien que mal le petit impertinent, retenu difficilement par son compagnon.

 **Law** : ... Qu'y a-t-il ?

 **Penguin** : Euh ... Eh bien... T-Tout à l'heure en ville, on est tombé sur une pancarte indiquant un on-onsen pas très loin d'ici et… On- on se demandait si ...On pouvait ...Y aller ?

 **Ban** : Oh~ Un onsen t'as dit ? Ca fait un moment qu'on n'y a pas été !

 **Autre membre** : Oui ! Faudrait vraiment qu'on y aille ! Ca fait trop longtemps !

Les membres de l'équipage commencèrent à s'extasié au doux nom de l'onsen qui se trouvait près d'eux. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eus de moment où ils avaient pu se relaxer pleinement et cela se ressentait dans la cohésion du groupe de pirate. Cette source chaude tombait à point nommé. Les plus excités d'entre eux se voyaient déjà au bord du bassin en train de relâcher toute les tensions accumulées au cours des longues semaines de navigation. D'autre en parlaient comme d'un souvenir lointain. Le Capitaine, voyant son équipage ravi par cette nouvelle, ne pût empêcher cette passion envoûtante qui enivrait depuis quelques minutes les pirates. Il se dirigea alors vers l'énergumène qui avait voulu imposer une de ses envies au grand Chirurgien de la Mort.

 **Law** : Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure, Ash?

Faisant écho au nom énoncé par Law, celui-ci se débattit quelque peu et Shachi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Capitaine avait l'air si calme devant cet impertinent personnage, relâcha son étreinte, permettant à l'incorrigible plaisantin de s'extirper de son emprise.

 **Ash** : Je veux aller au onsen ! Avec tout le monde évidemment !

 **Shachi** : _(Il va se faire tuer ! tu me manqueras Ash ... Adieu !)_

Law se rapprocha du petit énergumène et se plaça juste devant lui. N'importe qui aurait été intimidé par l'imposante aura qui se dégageait du Capitaine. Une aura écrasante et effrayante. Cependant Ash n'était pas du tout impressionné, il soutenait son regard d'un air tout à fait sérieux, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs. L'un comme l'autre ne cillait pas. Cependant, un sourire malicieux se dessina petit à petit sur les lèvres du pirate alors que celui-ci plongeait son regard dans les yeux couleur de jade de son adversaire.

 **Ash** : Alors ?

 **Law** : …

Laissant planer un insoutenable suspens, le Capitaine qui maintenait les yeux rivés dans les deux joyaux émeraudes, repris doucement une expression calme et impénétrable.

 **Law** : Très bien…

Sur ces deux petit mots, il se retourna puis marcha jusqu'à sa table, lentement et indiscutablement, sous les regards dubitatifs de l'assemblée. Ash et l'équipage se réjouirent de cette étonnante réponse émise par le Capitaine. Stupéfait par le manque de réaction du docteur pirate, Shachi, quand à lui, resta bouche bée.

 **Shachi** : _(C-C'est tout ?)_ …

Le soir arriva à grand pas. La nuit venait de tomber quand les pirates, après avoir commencé leur soirée avec quelques boissons légères, se décidèrent à aller expérimenter cet onsen. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée de l'auberge puis entrèrent hâtivement à l'intérieur. Bepo se dirigea seul vers l'accueil. A celui-ci se tenait une jeune aubergiste qui fût surprise de voir un ours polaire venir dans un onsen. Elle le fût encore plus quand celui-ci commença à lui parler.

 **Bepo** : Bonsoir...On voudrait des chambres pour deux nuits...

 **Aubergiste** : {Sourit} Avec room service ?

 **Bepo** : Oui, merci...

L'aubergiste leur donna les clés et appela la gérante qui les emmena voir leurs chambres. Celles-ci étaient disposés les unes à côté des autres, et légèrement à l'écart.

 **Gérante** : J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez être tous ensemble sans que vous ne soyez gênez... Dans ces deux chambres-ci il y a une cloison coulissante, vous pourrez ainsi faire une grande salle pour vous retrouver...

 **Bepo** : Merci beaucoup...

 **Ash** :{Se précipite à l'intérieur} OUAH~ C'est génial ici {Court dans toutes les pièces puis revient vers la gérante, sautille} Dites, dites, ils sont où les bains ?!

 **Gérante** : Souhaitez-vous y aller de suite ?

 **Ash** : OUI-

Penguin l'attrapa au vol et le retenu sous son bras, en lui frottant vigoureusement le dessus du crâne. Ash se débattait inutilement, son assaillant ne le lâcherai pas pour un sous.

 **Penguin** : Excusez-le, il est un peu trop excité, on doit encore déposer quelques affaires dans les chambres donc nous irons dans les bains un peu plus tard, d'accord Ash ?...

Alors qu'il continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour se défaire de son emprise, Penguin lui mit un grand coup sur la tête puis le lâcha. Ash se laissa tomber, genoux pliés, se caressant doucement la brune chevelure qui venait d'être châtié par le lourd poing de Penguin. Se sachant coupable, il releva lentement la tête vers la gérante d'un air tristounet, ce qui la fit grandement sourire.

 **Ash** : Oui ~

 **Gérante** : Ho~ho, ce n'est pas grave voyons...

La gérante leur sourit chaleureusement, s'inclina puis partie en direction de l'accueil. Chaque chambre avait été distribuée et chacun y installa ses affaires. Bepo et le Capitaine entrèrent dans une des chambres, suivis de près par Ash. Ash ne pouvant être dissocié de l'ours polaire, le Capitaine pirate ordonna qu'ils ne soient pas séparés pendant les nuits. Étant le compagnon le plus calme pour le chirurgien, Bepo restait constamment avec celui-ci lors de leurs excursions, c'était donc tout naturellement que Law partagea la chambre avec eux. Même si partager ses nuits avec cet énergumène ne serait pas de tout repos, il s'y était préparé. Surtout si un événement comme celui dans le sous-marin se reproduisait.

Alors que le Capitaine et son second se reposaient tranquillement tandis que Ash examinait la pièce sous toutes les coutures, de nombreux bruits sourds retentirent, se rapprochant dangereusement de leur chambre. D'un seul coup, la porte coulissa brusquement et un hurlement se fit entendre à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter le mangeur de sucrerie, qui avait reconnu son nom dans cet éclat de voix inattendu.

 **?** : AAASH !

 **Ash** : Oh Penguin que se passe t-il ?

 **Penguin** : T-T-Tu n'as pas vu la carte des menus ?!

 **Ash** : Une carte ?

 **Penguin** : {S'approche rapidement et s'assoit à côté de lui} Regarde tout ce qu'ils proposent ! On se croirait dans un grand restaurant !

 **Ash** : Ou-Ouah~{Les yeux qui pétillent}

 **Penguin** : Ca va être trop dur de choisir !

Ils reluquèrent avec grand intérêt la longue liste énumérant les innombrables plats qui l'illustraient. Après avoir quasiment commandé tous les menus qui étaient sur la carte, quelques hôtesses de l'auberge les apportèrent dans la grande chambre où leurs camarades avaient ouvert fait coulisser les cloisons puis installé une grande table pour pouvoir accueillir toute la petite troupe. Ces derniers, répondant à l'appel de leurs estomacs, arrivèrent les uns après les autres, remplissant rapidement la double pièce. Ils déglutirent en voyant tous les plats qui leur étaient proposé. Ce soir, c'était festin!

Après s'être régalé des petits plats de l'auberge et festoyer pendant plusieurs heures, Ash décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Ses compagnons, trop occupé à se remplir la panse et boire verre après verre, ne le virent pas sortir furtivement de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, y entra comme un voleur, pris quelques affaires et ressortis aussitôt. Il déambula alors à travers les nombreux couloirs, se rappelant le chemin qu'ils avaient fait aux côté de la gérante qui les avaient si gentiment accompagné jusqu'à leurs chambres. Arrivant comme prévu à l'accueil il repéra vite fait quelque personne portant un long kimono bleu, accompagné d'une légère serviette en coton. Des hommes. Des femmes. Certains avec des cheveux mouillés et d'autre non. Il passa devant une salle de jeux où jouaient deux garçons au ping-pong. Il sourit et repartit arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'un petit coin d'eau spécifique.

Les minutes passèrent.

Une jeune femme, probablement une cliente, traversa un long couloir et aperçoit du coin de l'oeil l'ombre d'une larve géante étalé au sol, avançant péniblement. Elle retenu un hurlement de terreur quand cette chose semi-vivante articula quelques mots à peine audible. N'ayant pas très bien entendu ce que disait l'étrange individu, elle se rapprocha malgré tout mais méfiante néanmoins.

 **?** : Je- Je peux vous aider ?

 **Ash** : Aidez moi …  
 **?** : Q-que se passe-t-il? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

 **Ash** : S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle ... Pouvez vous m'aider à trouver les bains ? ...

 **?** : Euh... Oui bien sûr, je vais vous y conduire… Suivez-moi...

 **Ash** : {Se redresse d'un coup} C-C'est vrai vous savez où ils sont ? Merci!

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée des bains, Ash n'en était en faite pas très loin mais tournait constamment en rond. La jeune fille passa devant un premier rideau, où était disposée une pancarte bloquant l'accès, et s'approcha du deuxième. Elle le souleva légèrement, puis incita Ash à se rapprocher à son tour et lui dévoila, sous un regard émerveillé, l'intérieur.

 **?** : Voilà, vous n'avez qu'à déposer vos affaires dans les casiers...Juste à l'entrée des bains, il y aura une petite place sur la gauche où vous pourrez vous laver...

 **Ash** : Très bien, merci beaucoup ! {Lui fais un câlin}

 **?** : D-Derien {Rougit}

Du côté des pirates, ceux-ci continuaient de festoyer à leur aise, joyeusement et surtout, bruyamment. Le Capitaine, espérant un peu de tranquillité, quitta son équipage et se promena à travers les allées de l'auberge. Voulant profiter lui aussi de leur petit séjour aux sources chaudes, il entra dans une petite pièce sombre, retira son long manteau ainsi que son sweat, ôta rapidement ses chaussures puis fit glisser le long de ses jambes son pantalon et le bout de tissus qui cachait son intimité. Il disposa le tout dans un petit placard et s'arma d'une simple serviette autour de la taille avant de pénétrer dans la seconde pièce, beaucoup plus humide.

Ash, quant à lui, se détendait tranquillement sur le rebord du bain, profitant pour la première fois, d'une source chaude. Arborant un visage au bord de l'extase, il entendit quelques pas approcher. N'y prêtant d'abord aucune attention, il se retourna malgré tout quand l'individu se glissa dans l'eau chaude du bain.

 **Ash** : AH ! Qu- Qu- Qu- Law!

 **Law** : ...Pas la peine de crier veux tu ... Je ne suis pas sourd...

 **Ash** : Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Perturbé par cette apparition soudaine, Ash n'arrivait pas à parler correctement et bégayait quasiment à chaque mots qu'il essayait de prononcer. Le capitaine, n'y prêtant pas attention, retira le tissu en coton qui était attaché autour de sa taille, laissant apparaître toute sa virilité. Retenant un cri de surprise et gène, Ash se retourna subitement, rouge comme une pivoine, et s'engouffra dans le bain. Law, qui avait dissimulé son corps élancé et légèrement musclé dans l'eau du bain, s'approcha de Ash et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre. Il se reposait sereinement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

 **Ash** : P-Pourquoi n'es-tu... Pas resté... A-Avec les autres ?

 **Law** : …

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent sans que le Chirurgien de la mort ne daigne répondre. Légèrement vexé, Ash s'éloigna doucement du Capitaine pour ne pas le déranger plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

 **Ash** : Ah~

 **Law** : Qu'est ce que tu fais? ...

Entendant Law s'adresser à lui, Ash se stoppa net. Il ne pensait pas que le pirate l'interpellerait alors qu'il essayait de ne pas le déranger. Tandis qu'il rouvrait péniblement les paupières, Law s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son compagnon de baignade.

 **Law** : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être seul...

Arborant un sourire diabolique, Law lança un regard perçant vers le petit être qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Fier de l'effet qu'il donnait, une aura dominatrice émanait du capitaine pirate.

Se reprenant en main malgré tout, Ash commença à se réveiller et à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de cette masse aqueuse translucide.

 **Ash** : P-Pour dormir oui... La journée ça va très bien, merci de t'inquiéter... {Continue de s'éloigner}

 **Law** : ... Aurais-tu peur que je te saute dessus ?... Si c'était le cas crois moi, ce n'est pas en te mettant à l'autre bout du bain que tu pourrais m'échapper tu sais...

Ash, voyant que s'éloigner était inutile, s'arrêta et s'assit près du rebord. Ne laissant dépasser hors de l'eau, que sa frimousse.

Les minutes passèrent et au bout d'une bonne heure, Law se rendit compte que son camarade n'avait pas sortit un mot depuis quelques temps et avait quelque peu pris des couleurs. Notamment, une légère teinte rosée. Sa nature de médecin prenant le dessus il s'adressa à l'innocent baigneur.

 **Law** : ... Ohé !... Ca fait combien de temps que tu es dans le bain ?

 **Ash** : Quoi ?... {Baille}... Je ne sais pas ... Pourquoi ?...

 **Law** : Tu devrais sortir un peu , rester trop longtemps, surtout pour une première fois, peut te faire perdre conscience avec la chaleur ... Ton corps n'est pas habitué...

 **Ash** : Oh~ Mon Capitaine s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ? {Sourit} Que c'est mignon ! {Le taquine}

 **Law** : Je ne rigole pas... Je ne tiens pas spécialement à devoir te porter jusqu'à ta chambre... Alors sort...

 **Ash** : Non, je vais très bien… Et puis, ce n'est pas un peu de vapeur qui va me faire perdre connaissance !

 **Law** : Sort !

Commençant à perdre patience, et détestant qu'on conteste ses ordres, Law se redressa et s'avança vers Ash. Mais celui-ci, plus têtu qu'un mulet, s'empressa de le contredire. Pour la seconde fois.

 **Ash** : Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas !

 **Law** : Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

 **Ash** : Ouah!

Le Capitaine pirate lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna hors du bain. Surpris par ce geste impromptu et énergique, Ash attrapa rapidement sa propre serviette pour cacher au maximum son frêle corps dénudé. Law, agacé et enfin arrivé à l'entrée du bain, projeta Ash dans le vestiaire. Celui percuta de dos les casiers.

 **Ash** : Aïe aïe aïe...

 **Law** : Maintenant que tu es sorti tu peux aller te rafraîchir !

Alors qu'il se retournait pour repartir à l'intérieur du bain, Ash, mécontent du comportement du capitaine pirate lui jeta la première chose qu'il avait en main. Sa serviette. Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt.  
Le chirurgien, encore plus agacé, se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le vestiaire pour laisser éclore toute cette colère qui l'habitait à ce moment. Seulement, complètement affolé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Ash se mit à crier en courant vers le chirurgien.

 **Ash** : NE TE RETOURNE PAS !

 **Law** : Mais qu'est ce que tu-

Ash s'était précipité comme un prédateur sur sa proie à une vitesse folle et avait placé ses mains sur le visage du Capitaine, lui bloquant la vue. Le voyant s'agacer de plus en plus, Ash ne savait pas comment faire pour empêcher Law de le voir complètement nu. Ce dernier, excédé par ce comportement d'abord désobéissant puis provocateur et maintenant incompréhensible, saisit de fureur les poignets de son assaillant. Une aura sombre et malfaisante enveloppa le corps du pirate occasionnant de nombreux frissons chez son assiégeant.

 **Law** : Bon sa suffit maintenant !

Ne pouvant supporter cette situation davantage, Law força d'un grand coup, faisant basculer Ash en avant mais qui, doté d'une impressionnante agilité, se rétablit aussitôt, bien droit. Le Capitaine lança un regard plein de colère à Ash, qui se tenait maladroitement devant lui et qui, au moment où il se tourna pour subir la foudre du chirurgien, s'apercevant que celui-ci le regardait maintenant d'une toute autre façon, son visage vira au rouge vermeil.

 **Law** : Ohé Ash tu es..

 **Ash** : NE REGARDE PAS !

Totalement déboussolé par cette situation extrêmement embarrassante, Ash mit un coup de boule au Capitaine et s'échappa en courant du vestiaire. 

Planté à l'entrée du bain, Law, d'abord complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, s'époumona à travers la pièce du bain. Cette petite surprise avait complètement annihilé ses envies de meurtres qu'il était prêt à exécuter quelques instant auparavant.

 **Law** : Pff- ... HAHAHA ! Si je m'attendais à ça... Vraiment ... Il en rate pas une... Oh- {Sourit et retourne dans le bain} J'ai hâte de voir la suite... Vraiment...

Chapitre 6, terminé!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Law**_ _: Pff- ... HAHAHA ! Si je m'attendais à ça... Il en rate pas une... Oh- {Sourit et retourne dans le bain} J'ai hâte de voir la suite... Vraiment..._

 **Ash** : ha... ha...

Ash couru avec frénésie vers sa chambre, ouvra d'un grand coup sec la porte coulissante et la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber, le visage recouvert d'une teinte légèrement empourpré. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, marquant son embarras et repensa à la dérangeante scène dont il avait été victime.

 **Ash** : RAAH!

Se frottant avec agacement le dessus du crâne, il ramena ses genoux vers son torse dénudé, enroula ses bras autour de ceux-ci et y engouffra son visage enflammé. Irrité, il se releva d'un bond, puis se dirigea vers son sac pour y trouver une tenue décente. Malgré l'incommensurable gène ressentis quelques instants auparavant, il avait, alors qu'il s'échappait du vestiaire, réussit à attraper un kimono lors de sa sortie fulgurante. Il attrapa à l'intérieur de son sac ses sous-vêtements, un short puis un t-shirt, qu'il enfila aussitôt. Il ressortit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et se précipita dans la chambre d'à côté, où ses compagnons continuaient de profiter des petites festivités. Il s'engagea à l'intérieur, non sans bruit, et assaillis ses deux compagnons favoris.

 **Ash** : Penguin ! Donne-moi une bouteille de saké ! j'ai une grande soif à apaiser !

Ash s'assit entre Shachi et Penguin, qui lui tendait la bouteille avec joie puis la bu d'une traite.

 **Penguin** : Eh ben, c'était une sacré soif dis donc ! Haha {lui met un bras sur l'épaule}

 **Shachi** : C'est bien la première fois que je te vois descendre une bouteille aussi rapidement ! {Met aussi son bras sur ses épaules}

Agacé par les provocations de ses compagnons, ils commencèrent à se chamailler entre eux. Il sauta sur les épaules de Shachi qui bascula en avant, faisant tomber le bol de Penguin, qui s'ébouillanta pendant la chute. Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à hurler en voyant ses compagnons rire aux éclats en le reluquant, recouvert de sauce. Jean interpella Ash pour un concours de nourriture, qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir, se disant que ce soir, il avait quelque chose à oublier !

Les rires de l'équipage continuèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le capitaine les rejoignit quelques heures après le retour de Ash mais ce dernier n'y avait pas prêté attention. Quand le Capitaine rentra dans la double pièce, il s'asseya directement près de Bepo, prenant une bouteille de saké au passage. Après une bonne gorgée, qui l'avait bien réhydraté, son regard se perdit dans la grande salle sur les gestes et paroles de ses compagnons, tous plus saouls les uns que les autres. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent vers un spécimen en particulier. Celui qu'il avait croisé plusieurs heures avant. Un léger sourire empreint d'un sadisme bien singulier fit son apparition sur les lèvres du Supernovae. Il revit les scènes précédentes avec régal. Il bu une seconde gorgée de saké puis continua d'observer tranquillement le déroulement de la fête tout au long de la nuit.

Les 3 joyeux lurons eux, relevaient un défi proposé par Ban : Qui serait celui qui réussirait à boire le plus ? Ash remporta la victoire avec 11 bouteilles aux compteurs mais s'écroula juste après qu'ils l'aient annoncé gagnant, sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades.

Le lendemain…

Les rayons du soleil frappaient depuis plusieurs heures dans la grande chambre, illuminant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Les déboires de la veille avaient mis K.O. la plupart des Heart, et ceux-ci, profitant de ne rien faire, savouraient pleinement une bonne grasse matinée. Une longue heure passa et les premiers dormeurs à émerger furent Ban et Jean...

 **Ban** : {Examinant l'état de la pièce} C'était une sacré fête hier... {S'étire}

 **Jean** : {Se lève péniblement} Tu l'as dit... {Pose son regard sur un corps endormi} Ash, c'est vraiment quelque chose ! ...Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres...

 **Ban** : Oui... je l'aime bien ce petit …

Les deux compères affichèrent un léger sourire tandis qu'ils regardaient dormir l'incroyable phénomène. Seulement, quelques instants plus tard le visage de Ban prit un air des plus sérieux tout en continuant de le contempler. Jean, repérant le changement d'expression de son compagnon, l'interpela.

 **Jean** : Qu'y a-t-il Ban ?

 **Ban** : Mmh... Quelque chose me tracasse sur Ash... Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ?

 **Jean** : D'étrange ?...Non, pas vraiment ... A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps seul avec lui... Donc je n'ai pas trop d'idée fixe sur son caractère...

 **Ban** : Exactement... Je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu seul depuis qu'on l'a rencontré...

 **Jean** : Pourtant ça t'es déjà arrivé non ? ...

 **Ban** : Oui... {Réfléchit pendant quelque seconde} Mais, à ce moment là ... J'ai ressentis quelque chose de bizarre...

 **Jean** : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

 **Ban** : Eh bien... Quand on était entrain de ranger les provisions... Il y a eu un laps de temps où on ne parlait pas... On rangeait tranquillement les courses et alors que j'allais lui demander s'il pouvait me passer les ananas qui étaient derrière lui...Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois... N'ayant aucune réponse, je me suis alors rapproché de lui... C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait ailleurs... Et, au moment où j'allais poser ma main sur son épaule pour le faire revenir parmi nous... Un frisson m'a parcouru tout le corps m'empêchant de le toucher...

 **Jean** : Tu n'as pas pu le toucher ? Comment ça ?

 **Ban** : Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais... La seule chose que je savais c'est que j'étais vraiment... Effrayé ... Je tremblais comme une feuille... Même lors de nombreux combats où on s'en est sorti de peu, je n'ai jamais été autant apeuré... C'était comme si j'avais aperçu l'ombre d'un monstre devant moi...

 **Jean** : ...

 **Ban** : ... {Ne voulant pas continuer sur ce souvenir désagréable, il change de sujet} De plus, il y a encore autre chose d'étrange... Tu te rappelles les soldats de la marine à Skaro ? Ils ont parlé d'un orphelinat n'est ce pas ? Tu as remarqué le changement d'humeur de Ash ?

 **Jean** : Oui, j'ai été très surpris même... L'orphelinat Orso c'est ça ?

 **Ban** : Oui... Et tu l'as aussi entendu, non ? Une explosion dans l'établissement il y a 14 ans a causé 300 morts… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange sous cette histoire ?

 **Jean** : Mmh... Maintenant que tu le dis... Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... Un événement tragique comme celui-ci aurait dû faire la une des journaux...

 **Ban** : Exact, et pourtant, je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir non plus... Alors dis-moi... Comment Ash, qui est plus jeune que nous, peut-il être au courant ?

 **Jean** : ... Peut être en faisait-il parti de cet orphelinat ?

 **Ban** : Là aussi c'est étrange !...Rappelle toi ... Le capitaine de la marine a dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant... Et puis quelque chose me dérange à propos de cette « incident » pourquoi personne n'a été au courant ? Pourquoi le gouvernement n'a rien divulgué ? Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

 **Jean** : ... Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas net... {Repose son regard sur Ash} Quel genre de passé as-tu donc Ash ?

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence énigmatique. Jean et Ban regardait Ash pensivement, Trop de mystère planait autour de cet enfant. Mais bien que cela attisait leur curiosité, si celui-ci ne leur donnait aucune information de lui-même, ils ne lui demanderaient rien. Ce sont des pirates. Chacun à un passé qui lui est propre, parfois plus mouvementé que d'autres. Le Capitaine, qui s'était réveillé au début de leur conversation, s'approcha de ses compagnons, à la surprise de ceux-ci.

 **Ban** : Ca-Capitaine !

 **Law** : {Pose son regard sur Ash} ...

 **Ban** : Vous avez entendu notre conversation ?

 **Law** : Oui, vous n'étiez pas très discret...

 **Jean** : Capitaine, êtes vous au courant de quelque chose concernant Ash ?

 **Law** : Non, mais je pense que nous devrions en apprendre un peu plus dans très peu de temps...

Le Supernovae se retourna et sortit nonchalamment de la pièce, laissant Ban et Jean dans l'incompréhension totale. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que s'interroger sur son sujet pour le moment, ils délaissèrent cette conversation en espérant qu'un jour, ils auraient la réponse à leurs questions.

Au fur et à mesure que la matinée se consumait, les pirates se réveillèrent petit à petit et regagnèrent chacun, leur chambre respective. Une fois bien réveillé, rafraîchis et changés, ils retournèrent dans la double pièce pour ranger les dégâts occasionnés la veille.

 **Membre** : On s'est bien amusé hier soir !

 **Autre** : Oui ... Et regarde le résultat... Ohé Ash debout ! {Met un petit coup de pied à Ash qui végète encore sur le sol}

 **Ash** : Mmh… Encore 5 min...

 **Membre** : C'est un cas désespéré celui là ! {Les deux pirates rigolent de bon cœur et continue de ranger}

 **Shachi** : Bon Ash, debout ! {Lui arrache sa couverture} On te laisse tout seul sinon !

 **Ash** : ...Yawn~ ...Attendez moi... J'arrive…

Encore à moitié endormi, Ash se leva péniblement de son petit lit improvisé de la veille et rejoignit paresseusement ses deux compagnons, qui l'attendaient sur le seuil de la porte. Ceux-ci, souriant à pleine dents en reluquant leur camarade complètement mollasson, lui décochèrent une grande tape dans le dos dès qu'il arriva près d'eux, manquant de le faire tomber.

 **Penguin** : Au moins un qui profites de la grasse mat' !

 **Ash** : Ohé Penguin tu pourrais faire plus doucement quand même je suis un petit être fragile moi… Yawn~

 **Shachi** : Dixit celui qui s'est pris une étagère !

 **Ash** : ...Toi aussi tu t'y mets, Shachi, espèce de traître !

Piqué par les brimades de ses compagnons, Ash se mit à les courser à travers les couloirs, espérant leur rendre la monnaie. Les clients, d'abord surpris par cet élan de gaminerie, souriaient à leur passage dans toute l'auberge. Les autres membres de l'équipage eux restaient beaucoup plus calme que leurs acolytes et profitaient tranquillement du beau soleil qui les réchauffait.

La matinée étant passé très rapidement, les pirates décidèrent, à l'unanimité, d'aller passer le reste de la journée dans les bains. Ils arrivèrent à attraper les trois comiques alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour la énième fois et les emmenèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils avaient pris tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour passer une agréable après midi dans les sources chaudes. Les pirates, impatient de savourer depuis longtemps un moment relaxant, s'extasiaient à chaque pas franchis vers les bains. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous d'un seul coup devant un grand rideau où l'inscription qui les faisait tant rêvé était inscrite. Ils se regardèrent tous et, d'un pas décidé, franchisèrent avec entrain l'entrée vers le paradis. Tous se précipitèrent vers le bain des hommes. Enfin, tous sauf un. Repérant le malotru, Shachi l'attrapa dans sa lancée, et le retient en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

 **Shachi** : Ba alors Ash ? Tu comptais prendre un bain avec les filles ? J'te croyais pas aussi entreprenant ! {Se met à rire}

 **Ash** : Quoi ? Je préfère prendre un bain avec des filles !

 **Shachi** : … {Choqué, puis rigole} Evidemment ! Nous aussi ! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'elles seraient gênées si tu y allais avec elles ?

 **Ash** : {Le plus innocemment du monde} Ba non, pourquoi ?

 **Penguin** : {Attrape Ash} Alors toi ! {Lui frotte le dessus du crâne}

 **Ash** : Aïe aïe aïe mais- Lâche moi, ça fait mal !

 **Penguin** : Tu croyais que tu pourrais profiter de toutes ces jolies filles, tout seul, hein ! Espèce d'égoïste !

 **Ash** : Mais- C'est normal !

Après cette petite phrase qui eu l'effet d'une bombe aux yeux de ses camarades, ces derniers se mirent à éclater de rire sous le regard innocent de leur compagnon qui, tout à coup, devenait bien entreprenant. Ban, qui ne les voyait pas entrer avec eux, ressortis et les aperçus, écrouler de rire devant Ash, faisant la moue. Soupirant, il s'approcha nonchalamment de ceux-ci.

 **Ban** : Bon, qu'est ce que vous faites vous trois ?

 **Shachi** : Ash veut aller prendre un bain avec les filles !

 **Ash** : Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous dérange !

Légèrement surpris par le dilemme auquel ses compagnons faisaient face, il s'adressa au petit ingénu.

 **Ban** : Ce n'est pas que ça nous dérange nous, c'est que tu n'as pas le droit, les bains des femmes sont pour les femmes ; les bains des hommes sont pour les hommes, tu as compris ?

 **Ash** : Oui

 **Ban** : Maintenant que le problème est réglé, c'est par là, viens {commence à entrer dans les vestiaires des hommes}

 **Ash** : Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais prendre mon bain avec des hommes...

 **Ban** : Ash...Tu es vraiment...

Soupirant de désespoir face à une telle naïveté, il réessaya tant bien que mal, de lui faire comprendre la différence des bains pour hommes et pour femmes.

 **Ban** : Ils n'y a que les bains mixtes où des hommes peuvent prendre des bains avec les femmes

 **Ash** : Je sais

 **Ban** : Ce n'est pas le cas ici... Tu as compris ?

 **Ash** : Oui

Ban commença alors à se retourner pour rentrer une nouvelle fois dans le vestiaire mais s'arrêta, voyant que Ash ne bougeait toujours pas. Comprenant pourquoi son compagnon ne bougeait toujours pas, il se retourna une énième fois vers lui.

 **Ban** : ... Tu peux me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

 **Ash** : Les bains pour hommes sont pour les hommes, les bains pour femmes sont pour les femmes ; les bains mixtes pour les deux, mais il n'y en a pas ici

 **Ban** : Si tu sais ça pourquoi tu n'entres pas alors ?

 **Ash** : Parce que vous ne voulez pas que j'entre dans le bain de femmes

 **Shachi** / **Penguin** : NON MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ?!

Perdant patience, Shachi et Penguin lui décochèrent une forte claque dans le dos et commencèrent à le gronder et lui réitérant les enseignements de maître Ban. Ash, qui écoutait les jérémiades incessantes de ses deux compagnons, faisait la moue, agenouillé comme un enfant que l'on punit.

Law, qui était resté en retrait, s'amusait de cette situation plus que cocasse. Savant pertinemment que ce petit phénomène n'entrerai pas ce bain, il s'approcha de ses compagnons, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

 **Law** : Vous vous amusez bien ?...

 **Penguin** : Capitaine... On ne sait plus quoi faire... Ash veut absolument aller dans le bain des femmes

 **Law** : Je ne vois pas où est le problème...

 **Shachi** : Tu vois Ash même le Cap- QUOI ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez Capitaine ?!

 **Ash** : ... {Tout doucement} Si vous voulez bien m'excusez...

 **Penguin** : Mais Capitaine! Il va avoir des problèmes s'il entre dans le bain des femmes!

 **Law** : Non, je ne pense pas...

 **Ban** : Qu'est ce que vous sous entendez ?

 **Law** : ... {Part dans le bain}

 **Shachi** : {Se retourne vers l'intéressé} Ohé Penguin ! où est Ash ?!

 **Penguin** : Me dis pas qu'il est entré ?!

 **Shachi** : On a peut être le temps de le rattraper ! Viens !

Ayant profité de l'intervention du capitaine, Ash s'était échappé des sermons à répétitions de ses comparses, à l'intérieur du vestiaire destiné aux femmes. Complètement affolés par le comportement intrépide de leur compagnon de route, les deux compères franchisèrent l'entrée du vestiaire avec grande hâte et tombèrent, nez à nez, avec un Ash à moitié dénudé...

 **Ash** : NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?!

Excédé par le comportement pervers de ses compagnons, Ash leur décocha deux coups de pieds aux fesses qui les fit décoller du sol et les envoya valser à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Shachi et Penguin, encore plus rouges que des pivoines, ne sortaient plus un mot, bien trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir dans ce vestiaire. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bain des hommes, où leurs compagnons les attendaient, se dirigèrent vers le Capitaine et s'arrêtèrent devant celui-ci. Ne sortant pas un mot et ne faisant que rester là à attendre, Ban creva l'abcès et entama la discussion devant les mines déconfites des deux acolytes.

 **Ban** : Qu'y a-t-il vous deux ? Vous en faites une de ces têtes ! Ash n'est pas avec vous ?

 **Jean** : Ban nous a tout raconté ! Il n'est quand même pas entré dans le bain des femmes ?

 **Shachi** : S-si...

 **Jean** : Sérieusement ? HAHAHA, il ne manque pas de culot ce petit !

 **Penguin** : V-Vous étiez au courant... N'est ce pas capitaine ?

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage du chirurgien de la mort. Ses jolies dents blanches s'accompagnaient d'un petit rictus parfaitement maîtrisé, ceux dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **Shachi** : Depuis combien de temps ?

 **Law** : Hier soir...

 **Ban** : Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez tous les trois ?

Au même moment du côté des femmes, Ash ruminait toujours dans son coin, tout en finissant de se déshabillé, et pénétra à l'intérieur du bain. Destiné exclusivement aux femmes...

 **Ash** : Non mais sérieusement… Ils ont tous un problème dans cet équipage ou quoi ? D'abord Law, puis maintenant Shachi et Penguin... Ce sera qui le prochain ?!

De retour vers l'équipage pirates...

 **Tous** : HEIN ?

 **Jean** : A-Attendez un peu... vous êtes en train de dire q-q-que... Ash est une f-f-femme ?

Chapitre 7, terminé!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ban**_ _: A-Attendez un peu... V-Vous êtes en train de dire que... Ash est une femme ?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les visages des pirates s'étaient déformés sous la surprise de cette choquante et inattendue annonce. Leurs regards restaient figés sur les deux messagers. Un silence envahit la salle. Plus personne ne bougeait. Pas une seule respiration ne se manifestait dans cette pièce où gisaient les corps immobiles des corsaires. Enfin, une seule se le permettait. Il osa même un ricanement.  
Cet élan de bravoure émanant de leur capitaine fut contagieux et Ban se hasarda à interroger les deux acolytes.

 **Ban** : V-vous en êtes réellement sûr ?

Cette question devait-elle réellement être posée? Un énorme silence quelque peu troublant envahi le vestiaire en une fraction de seconde. Seulement, une pointe de gêne se faisait ressentir. Le visage des deux compagnons s'empourpra en quelques instants. Ne trouvant ni réponses, ni sons adéquate à cette étrange situation, le vermeil de leurs joues, et la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, s'étendirent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Cette scène avait réveillé chez eux un de leurs instincts primaires provenant de leurs entrailles. Ils avaient chaud. Et pas qu'aux joues.

 **Penguin** : Ca pour en sûr, on est sûr !  
 **Shachi** : O-oui...

-

Dans le bain des femmes.

Ash, qui s'était avancé vers les bains d'un pas vif et irrité, tritura de son pied la surface chaude et enivrante de la source. Se remémorant d'abord la scène passé, celle-ci lui rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille avec le Capitaine. Fronçant les sourcils, un cri d'agacement s'exprima inopinément attirant les regards des autres femmes présentes. Regrettant d'avoir perturbé le repos de ces gentes dames, Ash s'excusa et s'inclina en direction de celles-ci puis s'assit lentement dans un renfoncement de la source, se laissant entraîner par la douce chaleur qui envahissait son corps dénudé.

On aperçut, peu de temps après, une vague de femmes sortirent de la source chaude, arborant une expression confuse ainsi qu'une légère inquiétude et parlant à messes basses. Que s'était-il passer? Rien de bien grave, si ce n'était que Ash en était la cause. En effet, alors qu'elle s'était enfin calmée de ses petites mésaventures, une aura sombre ainsi qu'un petit ricanement menaçant émanait de là où elle s'était installée.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans le moindre incident. Les pirates rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives puis commandèrent tout un tas de mets pour remplir leurs estomacs affamés. Une fois celui-ci prêt à être apporté, ils se rejoignirent dans la grande chambre et s'empressèrent de dévorer les plats mis à leur disposition. Law, légèrement en retrait, parcourut la salle du regard. Ne s'arrêtant sur rien d'intéressant, celui-ci se posa sur la table à la recherche d'une bouteille de saké, pleine. N'y en avait-il pas une seule, non consommé, sur ce gigantesque buffet? Law s'empressa d'en saisir une, la plus remplie qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'alors, se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte, lui permettant d'abandonner tous ces éclats de voix assourdissants. Il arpenta sereinement les couloirs de l'auberge, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de cette rarissime bouteille de saké. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall, il aperçut un petit groupe de jeunes femmes aux comportements étranges. Intrigué, il s'approcha furtivement de celui-ci et en écouta la conversation.

 **Femme 3** : Dites...Vous avez entendu ?...  
 **Femme 2** : Tu veux parler de l'incident ?  
 **Femme 3** : Oui. Apparemment, le cadavre d'une femme aurait été retrouvé dans les bains... Flottant à la surface de l'eau au beau milieu d'une marre de sang... Elle aurait des coupures partout sur le corps...  
 **Femme 2** : Imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire... ça fait froid dans le dos...  
 **Femme 1** : Je ne risque pas de retourner dans ces bains !

Law s'avança légèrement en direction des jeunes femmes mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant la gérante s'approcher à grand pas de celles-ci. Elle les salua puis leur expliqua la situation.

 **Gérante** : N'ayez crainte, mesdemoiselles, le corps de la jeune femme qui a été retrouvé dans le bain est à l'infirmerie et je vous assure que cette personne est toujours en vie. Ce n'était qu'un léger malaise dû aux vapeurs. Ne vous inquiétez plus, cette jeune femme à tout de suite été prise en charge par les infirmiers de l'auberge et se repose actuellement à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez donc vous reposer tranquillement en profitant agréablement des bains...

Elle s'inclina respectueusement puis retourna sillonner les couloirs. Law étouffa un rire devant les mines déconfites des demoiselles. L'une d'entre elle commença à élever la voix après des deux autres qui, elles, riaient de bon cœur. Le Capitaine reprit alors son chemin à travers le hall d'entrée et s'éclipsa à l'extérieur, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait s'agir. Cette femme qui avait succombé aux vapeurs des bains ne pouvait être qu' _elle_.  
Il se promena sur l'allée centrale du jardin. Un petit pont en bois passait au dessus d'un petit ruisseau spécialement aménagé pour l'atmosphère apaisante qu'elle renvoyait. Le bruit ruisselant entre les rochers, les gouttes qui venaient glisser le long des feuilles de bambous jusqu'à plonger dans le lit de la rigole et se laissant entraîner par le courant tout le long de ce petit paradis de relaxation.  
La lune était déjà bien haute et venait illuminait la noirceur de la nuit. Il ferma ses paupières un court instant, et laissa la légère brise caresser son visage, s'amusant à faire virevolter les mèches rebelles qui encombrait le long de son cou. Un petit frisson le parcouru. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut une luciole devant lui. Il la suivit du regard. Elle dansait à travers le jardin. Attiré par ses congénères elle les rejoignit, virevolta quelques brèves secondes avec eux puis repris sa balade. Elle s'approcha du bâtiment et se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre entrebâillé. Law déplaça son regard de la luciole et, comme attiré par cette fascinante embrasure, se rapprocha jusqu'à elle. Une légère brise s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Animé par une indescriptible curiosité, il posa sa main sur la fenêtre glaciale et, dans un grincement, mis une légère pression sur celle-ci afin qu'elle lui permette de découvrir ce qu'elle abritait. Il discerna, à travers la pénombre, une étrange silhouette gisant sur un lit. Il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une jambe et un bras s'échappant d'une étoffe blanche immaculée. Une parcelle de peau avait été découverte au niveau de l'abdomen, laissant imaginer les quelques formes cachées par le reste du tissus. Fasciné par cette scène plus qu'inhabituelle, il s'invita, en deux en trois mouvements habiles, dans la pièce sombre, dont la seule lumière provenait du clair de lune. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres en la reconnaissant. Même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour dormir dans une position pareille. Petit plus très sexy, elle ronflait. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit à chaque secondes où il posait les yeux sur ce corps sans défense et complètement à sa merci. Était-ce véritablement une femme? Il ferma les yeux et l'image de son corps dénudé s'imposa à lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir une femme nue et cela fit naître une légère excitation au niveau de son bas ventre. Il en avait réellement envie. Ses yeux se déplacèrent le long du corps qui restait inerte face à lui, malgré toute cette ivresse charnelle qui régnait dans la pièce, dans cette position innocente, à la limite de l'indécence. Il laissa ses prunelles explorer toutes les parcelles de chair qu'il pouvait apercevoir, cette peau qui lui paraissait tellement douce, arborant les longues et fines jambes meurtris, remontant vers le ventre impudique qui s'était échappé de l'étoffe, cherchant la petite poitrine qui jusqu'alors, était restée cachée, caressant le cou aguicheur, admirant les douces lèvres tentatrices qui s'offraient à lui.

Tout à coup, le corps qui restait jusqu'alors dans une immobilité totale venait de bouger. Law approcha sa main du visage de l'individu endormi, permettant à ses long doigts de se déposer sur les lèvres suaves, qui laissaient échapper de lent souffles régulier. Il posa sa paume contre sa joue et dessina, du bout de son pouce, tout doucement, le contour de sa bouche. Elle se laissait faire, comme une petite chose docile, fragile. Seulement, au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait absorber par ce jeu sensuel, il ne remarqua pas le changement qui s'opérait juste sous ses yeux. En un instant, l'atmosphère séductrice qui envahissait la pièce se changea en un sentiment d'oppression et de peur. Le corps qui était resté inébranlable sous les caresses du Capitaine, tremblait maintenant de toute part. Son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré. Sa température corporelle aussi. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et saccadée. De grosses gouttes de sueurs s'échappaient de ce corps encore immobile quelques instants auparavant. Que se passait-il? A quoi rêvait-elle? Law remarqua, entre deux respirations haletantes, que des petits sons se dérobaient de la bouche si sensuelle qu'il avait caressé. Il approcha son visage du corps endormi pour mieux percevoir les paroles qui s'en détachaient.

 **Ash** : Je... vous tuerais tous...Je ne vous le pardonnerais... Jamais...

D'innombrables larmes passèrent au travers de ses paupières et atterrirent sur l'oreiller. Se sentant impuissant face à cette situation, la main du chirurgien de la mort se posa instinctivement sur celle de la jeune femme larmoyante. Il la serra doucement et sentie celle-ci lui rendre son étreinte. Elle se calma peu à peu. Law caressait du bout des doigts le dos de la main qu'il tenait. Cela avait le don de l'apaiser. Il continua pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût complètement calmé et qu'il entendit sa respiration reprendre un rythme régulier et serein.  
Voyant les paupières commencer à bouger, Law retira lentement sa main et se recula de quelques pas. Il avait eu bien raison car l'individu qui était endormis juste sous ses yeux se réveilla doucement.

 **Ash** : Mmh... Law ?  
 **Law** : ...

Ash, à moitié réveillée, se frotta nonchalamment les yeux, scruta vaguement la salle et posa un regard interrogateur sur le pirate.

 **Ash** : C-C'est vraiment toi ?  
 **Law** : Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

Exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune femme, Law soupira. Il releva le regard vers celle qui jusqu'alors avait attisé moult émotions en lui depuis le moment où il l'avait aperçu. Elle suscitait un certain engouement de la part du pirate. En tout point. De nombreux mystères apparaissaient et subsistaient autour d'elle, et cela l'excitait encore plus. Voulant acquérir quelques réponses sur les événements récents, récents, oui, car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui livrer ses secrets, il reprit la parole.

 **Law** : Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
 **Ash** : Que- Quand ça ?  
 **Law** : {soupir} Comment t'as atterris à l'infirmerie ?  
 **Ash** : A l'infirmerie ?

Ash regarda une nouvelle fois où elle se trouvait et admis qu'elle était bien à l'infirmerie. Elle lui expliqua alors, en se frottant frénétiquement l'arrière de la tête, qu'elle était seulement restée un peu trop longtemps dans le bain. Elle avait voulu sortir mais en se levant, elle avait vu le paysage se déformer, onduler sous ses yeux. Elle s'était sentie basculé en arrière et l'instant d'après elle se trouvait là, sur un lit, en face du Capitaine. Elle arbora un petit rire nerveux qui fût tout de suite balayé par une petite claque sur la tête provenant du pirate.

 **Law** : Je t'avais pourtant prévenu...  
 **Ash** : Oui, je sais...  
 **Law** : T'es vraiment bête !  
 **Ash** : Ohé ! Je ne te permets pas !  
 **Law** : Je fais ce qu'il me plaît...

Il lui lança un regard indiquant sa pleine supériorité puis s'éloigna de l'énergumène. La voyant en bonne santé, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici, à ses côtés. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte cette fois-ci, et l'ouvrit calmement. Alors qu'il allait passer l'entrée, il se retourna vers Ash.

 **Law** : Repose-toi bien...

Il sorti de la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans les couloirs, laissant Ash, seule. Celle-ci resta pétrifiée face à cette soudaine absence. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne surgisse au milieu de cette salle quasi déserte. Seul un sentiment angoissant se ressentait, envahissait la pièce dans une étreinte cauchemardesque, presque inhumaine. Celle-ci s'enroula autour du corps chétif de la jeune femme qui restait inerte sur son matelas, rendu glacé par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait à travers l'infirmerie. Cette pression se nouait autour d'elle, la ligotait, la muselait. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle chercha la force de se défaire de ces liens invisibles qui la maintenait immobile. En vain. Cette angoisse la tenaillait, la hantait, la rongeait. Elle devait vraiment fuir cette torture. Elle réussit, dans un effort presque surhumain, de s'échapper de cette pièce où l'atmosphère y était insoutenable. Elle sortit de la salle en courant, essoufflée et affolée, cherchant du regard une silhouette familière. Rien. Elle arpenta à vive allure les couloirs trop nombreux à son goût et aperçu, au détour de l'un d'entre eux, une ombre rassurante. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière d'abord d'un pas lent puis au fur et à mesure alla de plus en plus vite, se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'objet de sa convoitise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle se précipita sur lui, heurta son corps contre le sien et l'enlaça d'une surprenante passion.

 **?** : ...Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais... Ash ?  
 **Ash** : Law...

Ne comprenant pas les actions de l'énergumène, un petit signe d'agacement se dessina sur la tempe du Capitaine pirate. Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ash resserra son étreinte, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son et repris la parole.

 **Ash** : Ne me laisses pas ... Seule...

A cette soudaine déclaration, les évènements passés qui s'étaient déroulé au sein du sous-marin la première nuit où il l'avait récupéré, lui revinrent en mémoire. Quel oubli ! Cette négligence aurait pu être catastrophique si cela s'était répété ici. Qui sait quels genres de monstres seraient apparus ce coup-ci. Il sentait son corps trembler à travers son étreinte. Il lui attrapa les mains puis se retourna vers Ash, et sans lui demander plus d'explication, l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre à l'intérieur. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux, Bepo étant resté avec le reste de l'équipage dans la grande chambre d'à côté. Ils étaient là, seuls. Law incita Ash à prendre une douche, cela lui ferait du bien et la calmerait surement. Elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, armé de son pyjama et de son habituel sourire enfantin. Elle allait mieux. Ce qui fit sourire le chirurgien. Pendant qu'elle était sous la douche, lui s'était tranquillement installé sur le lit. Ash s'approcha de lui, hésitante.

 **Law** : ...  
 **Ash** : T-T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
 **Law** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi...Dormir avec une femme ne m'a jamais dérangé... Même si dormir n'a jamais été la principale activité...  
 **Ash** : Eh bien, dans ce cas...

Ash se rapprocha de Law, souleva méticuleusement la couverture et s'installa à l'intérieur, aux côtés du Capitaine, qui la regarda avec amusement s'insérer dans son antre.

 **Law** : ... Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?  
 **Ash** : Regretter quoi ?  
 **Law** : ... Rien du tout ...

Un rictus légèrement sadique étira les joues du Capitaine. Etait-elle seulement naïve? Tandis qu'elle se glissait lentement au fond du lit, un morceau de chair entra dans le champ de vision du pirate.

 **Law** : ... ( _Elle ne se rend compte de rien, hein)_... Dis-moi...  
 **Ash** : Mmh ?  
 **Law** : Tu as déjà partagé ton lit avec un homme ?  
 **Ash** : {réfléchis} Je ne me rappelle plus... C'était il y a longtemps... On était gosses.  
 **Law** : Non mais, récemment, je te parle...  
 **Ash** : Eh bien, il y a Bepo!  
 **Law** : {soupir} C'est un ours... Donc, c'est ta première fois ?  
 **Ash** : Et alors ? C'est un homme-ours ! ... Et puis, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? {Intriguée}

Intriguée, Ash le regarda d'un air suspicieux et interrogateur. Toutes ces questions la mettaient mal à l'aise. Quand au Capitaine, lui, cela le fit sourire de plus belle. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement mais avec assurance, la regarda droit les yeux et se positionna d'un seul coup au dessus d'elle. Il utilisa le ton le plus suave et sensuel, à la limite de l'érotisme, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 **Law** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux avec toi...

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, Ash restait bouche bée face à cette soudaine déclaration. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le souffle du Capitaine tomba sur sa nuque, une teinte pourpre enflamma ses joues. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette alléchante situation, Law, d'un air taquin, pris la parole.

 **Law** : Qu'y a-t-il ? Tes joues sont devenues bien rouge d'un seul coup...  
 **Ash** : Qu-?! Qu'est ce que tu fais! C-couches toi... Je suis fatigué...

Ash détourna le regard, embarrassée. Elle tira sur le bras de Law qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. C'est avec un air amusé et provocateur qu'il enchérit.

 **Law** : Croyais-tu qu'on allait simplement dormir ?  
 **Ash** : Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on va faire...

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de forcer une nouvelle fois sur l'avant bras du pirate mais, comme tout à l'heure, rien n'y faisait. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, le Capitaine déposa sa tête au creux de son cou, laissant son souffle déambuler sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. Il y déposa malicieusement un léger et furtif petit baiser. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer. Ash frissonna de tout son corps sous cette charmante caresse. Satisfait de cette réaction pour le moins excitante, le visage du Capitaine remonta vers le long de la jugulaire, lentement, effleurant cette peau si exquise. Une fois son objectif atteint, Law entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue se trémousser sur le lobe. Essayant de s'échapper de son emprise, Ash tenta une percée sous la couette, mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité du pirate, qui mit à mal sa perspective d'évasion. Pour la punir de cette tentative, il lui mordit l'oreille. Un léger gémissement de douleur se glissa à travers les attirantes lèvres de la demoiselle. Complètement menée en bateau par le pirate, Ash s'efforça de garder un minimum de contrôle et tenta de dégager, une nouvelle fois, le bras puissant qui la retenait.

 **Ash** : L-Lâches-moi !  
 **Law** : Non

Law continuait ses langoureuses et séduisantes caresses sur le corps alangui de la jeune femme. Le souffle sur son cou. Les mèches rebelles lui chatouillant la joue. Le poids de son corps musclé et puissant. Ses mains effleuraient son haut orangé en descendant vers son ventre, puis le souleva doucement pour les glisser en dessous, caressant délicatement sa peau fiévreuse. Toutes ces petites câlineries déclenchèrent de nombreux frissons à travers son corps et lui arrachèrent un petit gémissement. Face à ce bruit plus qu'inattendu émanant de la bouche de sa victime, Law s'arrêta, surpris, et la contempla. Il découvrit un visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, ce qui le fit sourire. Gênée par cette situation plus qu'embarrassante, Ash repris possession de son corps en quelques fractions de secondes, déposa l'une de ses mains en dessous du menton du Capitaine et poussa d'une force incontrôlée son visage à l'opposé du sien.

 **Law** : Arrête, tu vas me briser le cou !  
 **Ash** : Alors, pousse-toi !  
 **Law** : Je ne bougerais pas...

Le Capitaine garda la bouche entrouverte, pris quelques bouffées d'air et, dans un souffle provocateur, laissa sa langue caresser les doigts fin qui le provoquaient. Ce petit jeu auquel il participait l'excitait de plus en plus. Les réactions qu'elle lui offrait étaient toutes plus alléchante les unes que les autres. Il en voulait toujours plus. Encore et encore. Et cette innocence. Il en avait encore plus envie.  
Seulement, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait une fois de plus réagir d'une façon plus que plaisante, il en fût totalement surpris. Elle le regardait. Droit dans les yeux. Etait-ce un défi? Non. De l'incompréhension? Toujours pas. Du dégoût? Exact. Du dégoût. Mais pourquoi? Ce genre de caresses ne pouvait qu'être aimé. Toutes les femmes les aimaient, il le savait, il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Il la fixa, longuement.

 **Ash** : Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
 **Law** : ...  
 **Ash** : Expliques toi... C'était quoi ça? C'est... Plutôt bizarre ...  
 **Law** : Non, ce n'est pas bizarre du tout... Ta réaction l'est beaucoup plus...  
 **Ash** : Ma réaction?  
 **Law** : Oui  
 **Ash** : J'ai simplement trouvé ça ... Dérangeant...  
 **Law** : Dérangeant? Pourquoi cela?  
 **Ash** : Eh bien... Parce que... Les mains... Mes mains sont-

Ne pouvant terminer sa phrase, elle détourna le regard, signe qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Law continua de la dévisager. Cette réponse, qui n'en était pas réellement une, cachait quelque chose. Il le découvrirait. Tous les secrets qu'elles lui cachaient ne seraient plus un mystère. Cette femme était une énigme qu'il devait résoudre.

 **Ash** : C'est vraiment bizarre ! Quelqu'un de normal ne ferait pas ça-  
 **Law** : Tais toi {lui met un coussin sur la tête et appuie dessus}

Se débattant comme une sauvageonne, elle se défit de son emprise lorsqu'il relâcha le coussin qu'il maintenait sur son visage. Alors qu'elle s'assit afin de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, elle se retient d'exploser quand elle aperçu le visage paisible du Capitaine. Les paupières closent, elle admirait les longs cils qui mettaient en valeur les cernes qu'il exposait fièrement. Son regard se perdit sur les lèvres gourmandes qui s'étaient auparavant aventuré le long de son cou. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Tout doucement. Était-il endormi? Elle écouta sa respiration. Lente et régulière. Sereine. Silencieuse. Ses yeux se risquèrent à vadrouiller sur le corps ensorcelant du pirate qui se trouvait à ses côtés. À quelques centimètres d'elle. Quelques petits millimètres. Un rictus incontrôlé se dessina maladroitement sur sa bouche.  
 **Ash** : Huhu...  
 **Law** : _(Qu'est ce qu'elle a, à rire bêtement ! Allez, recouches toi !)_  
 **Ash** : Huhuhu...

Un petit filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche en apercevant une petite partie du tatouage que le capitaine portait sur son torse. Oui, il était torse nu. La dernière fois, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé, la situation ne se prêtait pas réellement au jeu. Mais là. Là, c'était différent. Il dormait, du moins, ce qu'elle croyait, elle pouvait donc le reluquer sans gêne. L'admirer sans retenu. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte était comme un trésor. Sa main s'avança inconsciemment vers le corps nu du supernovae. Il pouvait être à elle! Mais d'un seul coup, elle se stoppa. Elle ravala sa salive, ramena sa main et la posa contre sa délicate poitrine.

 **Ash** : _(C'était moins une!)_

Son rythme cardiaque avait monté en flèche. Ce genre de situation n'était pas bon pour son cœur, mais il était si appétissant!

 **Ash** : _(Reprends toi voyons ! qu'est ce qui te prend!)_ {Sert les poings en signe de résolution}  
 **Law** : ... _(Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique encore ?)_

Ash se coucha lentement dans le creux du lit. Ne bougeant toujours pas, Law restait ébahi après cette petite scène plutôt inattendue. Il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se colla langoureusement contre son dos, l'enlaçant tendrement. Tout doucement, elle murmura quelques mots.

 **Ash** : Bonne nuit Law...  
 **Law** : {soupir} _(Elle est vraiment pénible)_...

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur apparente, le Capitaine finit par s'endormir sereinement. Un petit sourire s'étaient furtivement invité au coin de ses lèvres.

-

Le matin...

Le coq chantait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures tandis que les pirates, qui avaient bien festoyer toute la nuit, commençaient, un par un, à se réveiller. Shachi, bien que toujours à moitié endormis, se tenait debout au milieu de la double pièce. A ces pieds jonchait toujours sa moitié.

 **Shachi** : Yawn~ {s'étire} Ohé! {Donnes un coup de pied} Penguin... Réveilles toi!  
 **Penguin** : AÏE ! Shaa-chii ! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

Penguin se leva en quatrième vitesse et courus à travers la pièce après son acolyte, réveillant à leur passage, la plupart des pirates toujours endormis.

 **Penguin** : Tu vas voir si j't'attrape !  
 **Shachi** : Hahaha!

Alors qu'ils faisaient plusieurs fois le tour de la salle, Penguin se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une pièce manquait au puzzle. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta de poursuivre son agresseur puis cogita intensément. Ce qui alerta son compagnon qui ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement et se retourna en direction de son prétendant. Que lui arrivait-il? Il s'approcha de lui. Lui fit une grimace. Aucune réaction.

 **Shachi** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas encore me dire que t'as vu un fantôme ? Désolé, ça ne prend pas, je ne crois pas à-  
 **Penguin** : {se tourne vers son acolyte d'un air blasé} Tu crois vraiment que je ferais un truc pareil ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître ...  
 **Shachi** : Non, pas du tout, et c'est justement parce que je te connais que je sais que tu es capable de faire ce genre de truc glauque ! D'ailleurs tu l'as déjà fait !  
 **Penguin** : N'importe quoi ! {Le pousse} Laisse-moi réfléchir...  
 **Shachi** : Haha... Toi, réfléchir ? Hahaha-  
 **Penguin** : MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ! {Lui mets une claque dans le dos} ...  
 **Shachi** : {Qui s'est calmé} Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ?  
 **Penguin** : Je ne sais pas trop en faite... c'est plus une impression ...  
 **Shachi** : Quel genre d'impression ?  
 **Penguin** : Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?  
 **Shachi** : {réfléchit} Mmh~ Maintenant que tu le dis... Je ressens la même chose...  
 **Shachi/Penguin** : {réfléchissent intensément} AH~ {se tourne l'un vers l'autre} ASH !

-

Les paupières closent. Le souffle lent. Les articulations qui s'animaient petit à petit. Ses yeux qui s'ouvraient doucement. Un bâillement s'échappa de la bouche diabolique du Capitaine pirate. Celui-ci se réveillait sereinement. Il se releva, laissant tomber la couverture qui le recouvrait. Qui les recouvrait. Il se tourna vers l'objet qui traînait à ses côtés. Ash. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Cet étrange phénomène le fascinait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait. Tous ces mystères autour de son passé, de son comportement énigmatique, piquait sa curiosité mais son attitude pleine d'innocence, d'espièglerie et de puérilité, faisait que sa présence devait être limité. Il la regarda. Elle dormait paisiblement. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille du pirate. Elle bougea. Elle venait de glisser sa jambe sur celle du Supernovae. Devenait-elle entreprenante? Cela le fit sourire de nouveau. Énigmatique. Tout à coup il vit quelque chose de rapide lui passer à quelque centimètre de la figure. Heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe de reculer juste à temps. Il ne put cependant éviter le second qui s'enchaîna directement après. Il reçu en cadeau de la part de Ash, un coup de poing en pleine figure. Un petit signe d'agacement fit son apparition sur la tempe du pirate. Alors qu'il allait la pousser violemment hors du lit, il perçut quelques mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

 **Ash** : ... Rends-moi... mon morceau...

Ash se débattait dans tous les sens. Elle poussait les bras du capitaine avec acharnement, l'empêchant de la maintenir correctement sur le lit. Ses jambes virevoltaient sous la couette, frappant au passage le corps du pirate. Une de ses mains vint s'abattre sur le visage de Law, le poussant à bout avec toutes ces gestes incontrôlés.

 **Law** : _(Elle est en train de se battre ou quoi ?)_  
 **Ash** : ... Je t'ai dit... De... Me le rendre !

Elle balança sa tête d'un seul coup en avant, décochant un magnifique coup de boule au Supernovae. Seulement celui-ci, en essayant de l'éviter, bascula hors du lit. Étant toujours en train de maintenir l'énergumène par les bras, Law l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ash lui tomba dessus de tout son poids. Mais ce ne fût pas cela qui le surprit le plus. Lors de leur plongeon vers le sol, le corps des deux individus s'étaient entrechoqués pendant une fraction de seconde, au moment où ils avaient toucher le plancher. Une partie de leur anatomie s'était donc retrouvé en contact direct avec celui de l'autre.  
Law éloigna son visage de celui de son envahisseur puis la regarda prononcer quelques mots plutôt inattendus.

 **Ash** : Mmh~...Vraiment délicieuse... Cette viande...

Un signe d'agacement apparut sur le visage du Capitaine pirate. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus supporter le comportement imprévisible de cet énergumène complètement aliéné. Il se dégagea de ses bras le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il préférait le calme et la tranquillité à l'agitation incessante qu'elle provoquait éveillée. Il entendit, provenant de l'autre côté de la cloison, le vacarme orchestré par ses compagnons. Il décida d'aller partager avec eux, la définition d'un réveil difficile. Il s'éclipsa sans un bruit de la pièce.

Une dizaine de minute passa et Ash se réveilla à son tour. C'est avec les paupières lourdes qu'elle se leva lentement puis se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de bain où elle prit une longue douche bien chaude. Elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille puis sortis, marcha jusqu'à son sac et y dénicha ses vêtements pour la journée. Elle s'habilla tranquillement puis se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. La couverture du lit se trouvait par terre, seulement, elle se souvenait bien s'être couchée au fond du lit la veille. Et pas seule! Sous un air choqué et interrogateur elle se remémora la veille. En quelques instants, ses joues prirent une jolie couleur vermeil. Sous l'embarrassant souvenir, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, cachant son visage enflammé au creux de son oreiller.

-

Dans la grande chambre où se réveillaient doucement les pirates ayant un peu trop fait la bringue la veille, les deux comparses étaient complètement affolés et la traversaient en long, en large et en travers, à la recherche, sous les corps endormis d'un des leurs, un individu bien spécial.

 **Shachi** : RAAH mais où est-elle passé encore ? En tout cas, elle ne l'a pas perdue, cette mauvaise habitude !  
 **Penguin** : Et pourquoi elle l'a perdrait ?...  
 **Shachi** : Je sais~ {pose ses mains sur les épaules de Penguin} Bon Penguin! Il faut ABSOLUMENT la retrouver !  
 **Penguin** : Oui, comme d'habitude quoi...  
 **Shachi** : C'est parti !  
 **Penguin** : Partons à la recherche du trésor perdu !

Les deux acolytes, mettant chacun les mains sur les épaules de l'autre, face à face, s'encouragent mutuellement avec ferveur. Alors qu'ils comptaient une nouvelle fois de la chercher dans la chambre, ils furent arrêter dans leur élan quand une main les attrapa par le col. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et découvrirent celui qui avait osé les arrêter.

?: Quel trésor ?  
 **Penguin** : Ca-Capitaine !  
 **Law** : Alors ?  
 **Penguin** : A-Aucun... C'était juste pour pimenter un peu la recherche...  
 **Law** : ... Vous cherchez Ash je suppose ?  
 **Shachi** : {en pleure} Oui...  
 **Law** : {lève la main et montre la chambre d'à côté} Elle est juste à côté...  
 **Penguin** : Merci, Capitaine !  
 **Shachi** : Merci !

Les deux pirates sortirent à vive allure de la chambrée et coururent à travers le couloir. Ils déboulèrent en trombe dans la chambre du Capitaine et sautèrent sur le lit où se trouvait leur compagnon de route. Shachi s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur la couverture où Ash s'était recroquevillé en les entendant arriver. D'un seul coup, il lui arracha la couette à la surprise de celle-ci qui se redressa dans un sursaut.

 **Shachi:** Ash! Debout!  
 **Ash:** Shachi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
 **Shachi** : Je te réveille ! J'te signale qu'on part de l'île ce matin ! Et on doit tout ramener au sous-marin ! Magne-toi un peu ! Penguin !  
 **Penguin** : Oui !

A la demande de sa moitié, Penguin se mit en face de lui, et exécuta les mêmes gestes que celui-ci. Chacun se mirent d'un côté de la demoiselle, à moitié endormis, lui attrapèrent le bras, levant d'un seul coup son corps léger et frêle, et la maintinrent droite comme un piqué.

 **Shachi** : Allez, bois ou manges un truc, et viens nous aider...  
 **Ash** : {sans grand enthousiasme} Oui~

Tandis que Ash s'étirait dans un bâillement presque abusif, Shachi et Penguin, quand à eux, commencèrent à prendre quelques affaires. Ash s'approcha de Shachi, qui lui refourgua maintes et maintes affaires à transporter. Seulement, étant pris à dépourvus lorsque Shachi lui donnait les objets à transporter, le haut de son T-shirt s'étirait vers le bas, de plus en plus, laissant apercevoir un morceau de chair qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. Alors qu'il chargeait les bras de Ash il se rendis compte du petit changement dans la tenue de la jeune femme et lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, se retourna et se cacha les yeux, une légère teinte rougeâtre colorant ses joues. Un hurlement de douleur se répandit à l'intérieur de la chambré.

 **Penguin** : SHA-CHI ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu viens de m'écraser les pieds avec tes cartons!  
 **Shachi** : {L'ignore complètement} Ash ! Rhabilles toi !  
 **Ash** : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
 **Shachi** : RHABILLES TOI !  
 **Penguin** : Ohé ! {Énervé} tu m'ignores en plus ? {Saute sur Shachi et commence à se bagarrer}  
 **Shachi** : Aah ! A-Attends ! Penguin ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause de Ash qui-

Shachi fut interrompu par un mystérieux bout de tissus rembourré de plume qui lui avait inopinément atterrit en pleine figure. Penguin s'esclaffa de toutes ses dents. Ash pouffa un rire à peine retenu. Sauf Shachi rougissait de honte.

 **Penguin** : Hahaha... Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là, hein ?  
 **Sachi** : Tu veux la guerre ? Très bien, dans ce cas, tu vas l'avoir !

Il prit à son tour le coussin volant et pourchassa Penguin qui courait maintenant à travers la pièce pour échapper à son assaillant. Il trébucha et se prit lui aussi le coussin. Mais un second le secoua une nouvelle fois. Shachi avait sa revanche. Au tour de Penguin.

 **Ash** : C'est qui, qui me disait de me dépêcher de tout ranger, hein ?

Alors qu'elle rangeait à son rythme les affaires qui traînaient pendant que les deux gamins s'amusaient à la guerre des oreillers, elle allait pour en ramasser un à ses pieds quand un objet non identifié masqua son champ de vision. C'était ce même petit bout de tissus rembourré de plume qui avait déclenché cette petite guéguerre entre ses deux compagnons. Il tomba doucement sur le sol, laissant apparaître un visage emplis de colère et de défis.

 **Ash** : Ho~ ? Vous voulez jouer à ça, hein...

Elle se retourna d'un air désintéressé, attrapa discrètement deux autres coussins et les envoya d'un rapide lancé directement dans la figure des petits rigolos.

 **Ash** : Hahaha on va voir qui est le meilleur !

Les trois compères partirent alors dans une grande bataille de polochons pour décider du grand vainqueur. Seulement, le résultat ne put aboutir. En retard pour quitter l'auberge, ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par le Capitaine en personne, qui les punit en leur faisant transporter toutes leurs affaires jusqu'au navire.

Une fois leur pénible tâche achevé, le submersible quitta le port et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'océan.  
Ash, reprenant lentement son souffle, s'était posté à un hublot et regardait paisiblement les fonds marins se dérouler sous ses yeux. Quel magnifique paysage relaxant! Son regard se perdit à travers ce panorama d'un bleu si pur. Un air pensif s'était installé sur son visage.

 **Ash** : En route pour Fuu...

Chapitre 8, terminé!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

_Ash : {regarde par un hublot} en route pour Fuu..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Après quelques heures de navigation, tout l'équipage s'était mis au travail. Shachi et Penguin s'occupaient de l'équipement et du matériel pour le sous marin. Ban et Jean avaient fini de ranger les provisions tandis que Bepo classait les médicaments dans le laboratoire de son capitaine. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'était installé à son bureau et commençait une nouvelle expérience. Ash, quand à elle, n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le port. Shachi et Penguin passèrent dans la salle de contrôle, chargé d'outils et objets en tout genre. Perdu dans ses pensées, Shachi percuta le dos de son compagnon qui s'était arrêté devant lui, voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Ce petit choc le ramena alors à la réalité, et sous le regard interrogatoire de son acolyte, lui fit part de son inquiétude.

 **Shachi** : Dis, Penguin… A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer une fois à Fuu ?  
 **Penguin** : Fuu... C'est bien l'île où se rendait Ash non ?  
 **Shachi** : Oui...

Un sentiment de tristesse envahit les deux jeunes hommes et les plongea dans un mutisme mélancolique quand tout à coup, un petit énergumène les fit sortir de leur transe morose.

 **Ash** : Et ben dites donc, vous en tirez une de ces têtes ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ?...  
 **Shachi/Penguin** : AASH !

Les deux comparses, qui avaient lâché leurs affaires à cause de Ash, se retournèrent en parfaite synchronisation et lui sautèrent dessus. Ash tenta tant bien que mal de se soustraire à ses deux tortionnaires mais en vain. Penguin, en voulant bloquer les bras de son nouveau compagnon de voyage, sentit son pied trébuché entre les nombreuses paires de jambes qui trainaient là et perdit l'équilibre. Il se raccrocha à la première chose qu'il trouva : la veste de Ash. Entrainée dans la chute contre son gré, elle attrapa la main de Shachi qui avait tenté de s'éloigner en devinant la future hécatombe. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait été rapide et tous basculèrent vers la cible imprévue. Un bruit sourd résonna à travers la salle puis de grands éclats de rire envahirent la pièce. Les trois compères étaient entremêlé les uns sur les autres. Leurs camarades les regardaient puis sourirent à leur tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes les respirations du trio revenaient à la normale. Le rythme infernal de leurs éclats de rires avait animés la grande salle de contrôle du submersible. Ils se relevèrent avec de légères crampes abdominales tant ils avaient rigolé de bon cœur ! Shachi et Penguin ramassèrent leurs affaires qui avaient été éparpillés sur le sol puis regardèrent Ash. Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs lèvres et un son étouffé essayait de sortir par leur bouche.  
Un membre de l'équipage arriva par le couloir et appela Penguin pour la maintenance du navire ce qui mit un terme à leur petit intermède. Shachi, qui portait lui aussi du matériel pour le navire le suivit et le calme regagna la grande pièce principale.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et un membre de l'équipage informa à travers un interphone que les pirates s'approchaient rapidement d'une île. Le capitaine se rendit alors dans la salle de contrôle et appela ses hommes. Ces derniers arrivèrent hâtivement au lieu de rendez-vous, chacun connaissait le caractère impatient du supernovæ et personne ne voulait devenir le prochain sujet pour ses expériences. Une fois l'équipage réunit, le capitaine s'adressa à ses compagnons sur un ton serein mais intriguant.

 **Law** : On se rapproche de Fuu. Nous devrons prendre quelques mesures une fois que nous serons sur la rive. Nous n'accosterons pas au port.

Plusieurs regards interrogateurs se dirigèrent vers Ash, qui s'était posté dans un coin de la salle. Law déposa une carte sur la table centrale, les pirates se rapprochèrent et découvrir un schéma quelque peu approximatif de l'île. C'était une carte très ancienne à en juger sa couleur et le type de papier utilisé. Le chirurgien de la mort posa sa main sur la table et indiqua du bout des doigts un emplacement sur la côte.

 **Law** : Cette partie de l'île est rocheuse, nous amarrerons donc de ce côté-ci de l'île. Une partie de l'équipage restera à bord en cas de problème, tandis que l'autre ira chercher ce dont nous avons besoin. Il nous faudra seulement deux jours pour recharger le log. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème… Du moins, si personne ne se fait remarquer…

Le regard du capitaine pirate s'arrêta sur une personne bien particulière dans la salle. Cependant, celle-ci ne le regardait pas, elle préférait admirait le bleu abyssal des fond marins. Un furtif soupir s'échappa des lèvres du pirate. Son regard revient alors sur la carte puis sur ses compagnons. Des regards troublés et des visages interrogateurs s'étaient emparés des pirates.

 **Penguin** : Capitaine ?  
 **Law** : Qu'y a-t-il ?  
 **Penguin** : Pourquoi tant de précaution ? Fuu est-elle si dangereuse ? On croirait presque qu'elle regorge de marines.  
 **Law** : ... C'est le cas. Une importante base du gouvernement y est établie.  
 **Penguin** : HEIN ?!  
 **Shachi** : P-p-pour de vrai ?!  
 **Penguin** : Je dois rêver...  
 **Shachi** : Ash…Tu étais au courant ?  
 **Ash** : hm ?

N'ayant écouté que partiellement la conversation, Ash se rapprocha de la table et observa un instant la carte de l'île. Shachi réitéra sa question et elle répondit par la positive. Un silence tendu, envahit d'incompréhension, se répandit à travers les pirates. Penguin, désireux d'obtenir des réponses, s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui fit face.

 **Penguin** : Et tu ne crois pas que tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si tu sors comme ça ? Ce n'est pas un petit groupe de soldat ce coup ci !  
 **Ash** : Pourquoi aurais-je des ennuis ?  
 **Shachi** : Pourquoi !

Les deux amis s'inquiétaient de la nonchalance de la demoiselle. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle devait aussi être recherchée après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ! En revanche, cela n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que cela, au grand désespoir des deux pirates. Un grand sourire innocent illuminait son visage et rien de ce que pouvait dire les deux pirates n'avait l'air de lui faire changer d'avis.

 **Law** : Peu importe... On ne doit rester que deux jours alors restez discret

L'ensemble de l'équipage répondirent à l'unisson par un oui catégorique puis partirent exécuter les ordres du capitaine et régler les préparatifs pour l'arrivée sur l'île. Shachi et Penguin restaient encore dubitatif face à cette inquiétante nouvelle. D'innombrables questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes et le comportement de leur camarade n'arrangeait en rien leur inquiétude. Ils quittèrent à contre cœur la demoiselle, un arrière-gout de mauvaise augure leur rongeait l'esprit.  
Tandis que les pirates s'affairaient aux derniers arrangements, le sous-marin s'approcha des côtes rocheuses. Un grésillement surgit du haut-parleur puis la voix puissante du chirurgien de la mort se fit entendre.

 **Law** : Préparez-vous à accoster ! L'équipe au sol préparez vous à descendre rapidement !  
 **Membres** : Oui !

Le submersible sortit de l'eau et s'approcha rapidement de la côte. Des membres de l'équipage ouvrirent la trappe extérieur et sortirent un par un puis sautèrent sur la berge. Un fois au complet, le submersible s'engouffra tout aussi furtivement vers les fonds marins. Shachi s'étira en regardant le ciel. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas mis pied à terre.

 **Bepo** : Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier !  
 **Penguin** : Bepo à raison ! T'as déjà oublié ce qu'a dit le capitaine ou quoi ?!  
 **Shachi** : Bien sûr que non !

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, Ash s'approcha discrètement de ses compagnons qui devenaient, quelque peu, bruyant.

 **Ash** : Vous ne pensez pas qu'on ne devrait pas se déplacer rapidement d'ici ?

Son apparition soudaine au sein du trio pirate les fit sursauter. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient réagi ainsi, Ash leur demanda pourquoi.

 **Shachi** : On a tellement l'habitude que tu disparaisses que ça nous a surpris que tu sois encore là !  
 **Penguin** : tout à fait !  
 **Ash** : À vous entendre on dirait que je disparais tout le temps...  
 **Penguin** : mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais !  
 **Ash** : Non, je ne crois pas !

Ash, armé d'un sourire, sauta sur le dos de Penguin qui manqua de basculer en avant. Le chevauchant comme un enfant, cela ne manqua pas faire rire Shachi, qui ne s'empêcha pas le ridiculiser son acolyte. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Penguin couru en direction de celui-ci et l'attrapa par le cou, laissant tout son poids et celui de Ash pesé sur le dos menu du pirate.

 **Shachi** : lâchez-moi !

Les trois compères se coursèrent avec entrain et fougue mais leur capitaine les rappela très vite à l'ordre. Ils marchèrent droit devant eux, puni comme des enfants. Ash bouscula légèrement Shachi qui lui fit un grognement puis bouscula à son tour Penguin. Celui-ci lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit grimacer et accorda un sourire à Ash. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues heures et arrivèrent à la ville en milieu d'après-midi. Le Capitaine pirate envoya Shachi et Penguin en repérage, ordonna une totale discrétion. Ils revinrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard, chargés de vêtements en tout genre, afin de dissimuler au mieux leurs apparences.

 **Shachi** : Capitaine ! On est de retour !  
 **Law** : ...  
 **Ash** : Faites voir ce que vous avez ramené !  
 **Penguin** : Hey du calme ! Je vous signale qu'on ne doit pas se faire repérer bande d'idiot !  
 **Shachi** : Qui tu traites d'idiot ?!  
 **Law** : Vous feriez mieux de vous habiller au lieu de faire autant de bruit !  
 **Shachi** / **Penguin** : Oui !  
 **Bepo** : on devrait y aller ?  
 **Ash** : {surexcité} Allons-y ! Allons-y !  
 **Shachi** : {lui met une tape dans le dos} Hé ! C'est pas un jeu !  
 **Ash** : Dixit celui qui se chamaillait avec Penguin y'a même pas deux minutes !

Tandis que Ash lui tira la langue, le capitaine s'approcha de ces derniers. Une aura noire l'entoura et des frissons parcourus l'échine des deux compagnons.  
 **Shachi** / **Ash** : E-excusez-nous... 

Après s'être enfin calmés, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le centre de la ville. Ils parcoururent plusieurs boutiques, achetant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le navire : outils, matériaux, nourriture, herbes médicinales etc... A la fin de la journée, extenué par leurs marches et par les épuisantes disparitions de Ash, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour y passer calmement la nuit. Ils prirent une grande chambre commune. A peine entré à l'intérieur, Shachi et Penguin s'écroulèrent sur le sol frais de la chambre.

 **Shachi** : J-je ne peux plus bouger...  
 **Penguin** : Totalement d'accord... Porter tout ce matériel avec moitié moins d'hommes, c'est beaucoup plus fatiguant...  
 **Ash** : Toujours en train de vous plaindre vous deux !  
 **Shachi** : Ash, espèce d'insensible...  
 **Ash** : Je vous avais dit que je pouvais vous aider ...  
 **Penguin** : On n'allait pas te laisser porter tout ça avec nous.  
 **Ash** : Et pourquoi donc ?  
 **Shachi** : ... ça me paraît évident non ?  
 **Ash** : Non... Pas à moi en tout cas.

Exaspéré par l'innocence de leur compagnon, les deux compagnons lâchèrent l'affaire, malgré l'insistance coriace du petit phénomène.

 **Ash** : Allez dites-moi !

Penguin commença à poursuivre Ash mais ne parvient pas à l'attraper. Il demanda l'aide de son acolyte et ils se mirent à élaborer un plan pour appâter Ash... qui fût une vraie réussite. Une personne comme Ash ne pouvait résister à un stock de confiserie ! Après avoir chahuter une bonne partie de la nuit, toute la petite troupe alla se coucher. La nuit passa calmement. Ils ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain midi. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuné, ils repartirent en ville acheter les quelques provisions qu'ils n'avaient pu trouver la veille. Ash s'arrêta devant tous les magasins de confiseries, pâtisseries et autre mets sucrés, au grand désespoir de Shachi et Penguin qui la perdait de vue pratiquement à chaque instant. Une fois leurs péripéties terminées et leurs dernières provisions achetées, ils retournèrent vers la côte. Le sous-marin apparut et s'avança vers les pirates. Quelques uns sautèrent sur le pont et réceptionnèrent les provisions que leurs camarades leurs envoyèrent...

 **Shachi** : Enfin terminé !  
 **Penguin** : Il était temps !

Les provisions chargés, ils se rapprochèrent du submersible. Shachi et Penguin se retournèrent vers la demoiselle, le visage triste et mélancolique. Devinant un douloureux adieu avec des personnes aussi adorable, Ash pris une grande respiration et lança avec une voix forte un petit message qui se voulait encourageant envers ses compagnons de route.

 **Ash** : Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes ! Penguin ! Shachi ! Ah~ ils sont beau les pirates ! Vous devriez vous réjouir. Vous n'aurez plus à me chercher partout !

Elle lança de grand sourire à ses anciens compagnons. Grimaçant sur ces faux encouragements, ils s'exclamèrent à grand poumons à leur tour.

 **Shachi** / **Penguin** : C'est que tu le faisais exprès ?!  
 **Ash** : Hahaha, non, pas du tout !

Les sourires avaient repris place sur les visages de pirates.

 **Shachi** : Tu vas nous manquer Ash...  
 **Ash** : Evidemment ! Vous aussi aller me manquer, enfin surtout Bepo !  
 **Penguin** : Espèce d'enfoiré !

Ash sauta sur le dos de l'ours blanc puis lui fot d'énorme calins. Penguin sauta sur son dos à son tour et frotta le dessus du crâne de l'énergumène. {

 **Ash** : Aïe aïe aïe, lâche-moi Penguin, ça fait mal !

Légèrement jaloux de cette proximité entre ces congénères, Shachi se décida à son tour à sauter sur leur dos.

 **Penguin** : Shachi, descends, t'es trop lourd !  
 **Shachi** : Non, je veux participer aussi !  
 **Bepo** : Ohé, les gars arrêtez de bouger sinon on va-

N'ayant pas arrêté à tant ils se retrouvaient à présent tous par terre. Bepo, avec le poids des trois idiots sur son dos ainsi que leurs chamailleries à répétitions, avait fini par perdre l'équilibre et basculé en avant. Tous s'esclaffèrent de rire devant cette situation digne d'un sketch. Après quelques instants, la voix rauque du Capitaine se fit entendre.

 **Law** : Ohé, on va devoir partir ...  
 **Penguin** / **Shachi** / **Bepo** : oui !

Le trio pirate se releva et se mirent devant la jeune femme, le visage obscurcit par la perspective de leur départ.

 **Ash** : Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait mourir vous savez !  
 **Penguin** : Ash...  
 **Shachi** : Ash !

Shachi se précipita vers Ash et l'enlaça d'une fougue nouvelle. Fougue apparemment contagieuse puisqu'elle contamina ensuite Penguin, qui enroula ses bras autour de ses deux amis, puis Bepo qui embrassa de ses grand bras toute la petite troupe. Toute. Y compris Law, qui se retrouva pris au piège dans cette chaleureuse étreinte.

 **Ash** : Hahaha, ça c'est un câlin ! Bien joué, Bepo !

Après de longues minutes qui parurent durer seulement quelques secondes, Bepo décida de relâcher son emprise puis tout le monde se dirigea vers le sous-marin. Ils sautèrent avec grande facilité sur le pont mais avec le cœur lourd. Rester seule sur la rive, Ash leur fit de grand signe, les yeux légèrement embués.

 **Ash** : Ohé~ Merci à tous ! Je vous souhaite de beaux et nombreux voyages sur les mers du nouveau monde ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! Ne faîtes pas de folies !  
 **Shachi** : {lui faisant signe} Oui, à bientôt Ash !  
 **Penguin** : Au revoir ! Tâches de pas t'attirer trop d'ennuies !  
 **Ash** : Oui~ !

Les pirates rentrèrent à contrecœur à l'intérieur du navire. Quelques instants passèrent en silence, avec comme fond, le vent marin et la respiration sereine de la jeune femme solitaire. On entendit enfin les moteurs se déclenché puis les hélices perturbés la paisible surface de la mer.

 _Adieu, mes amis._

Une dizaine de minutes passa sans que Ash n'ait bougé. Elle faisait face à l'horizon et au départ de ses amis. Après avoir inspiré profondément, Ash fit demi-tour puis traversa sereinement la ville. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant une grande grille de métal, où deux hommes armés gardaient l'accès.  
Elle s'approcha de ceux-ci et, avec un sourire des plus innocents, leur adressa la parole.

 **Ash** : Excusez-moi ?

Non content d'avoir été perturbé dans leur conversation très important sur les potins de la base, l'un des soldats lui répondit d'un ton sec et hargneux.

 **Soldat** **1** : Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Ne prenant par cet air affreux comme affront, Ash continua sur sa lancé, bien décidé à mettre un pied à l'intérieur.

 **Ash** : J'aimerais savoir qui dirige cette base, pourriez vous me renseigner ?  
 **Soldat** **2** : C'est le commandant Sirkaas... Que lui veux-tu ?  
 **Ash** : Pourriez me conduire jusqu'à lui ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec vos locaux...  
 **Soldat 2** : Le commandant à autre chose à faire que de recevoir quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu ne ferais que perturber son travail! Va-t'en !  
 **Ash** : Allez ... Soyez sympa... Je vous promets que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps !  
 **Soldat** **1** : On t'a dit de partir !

Afin de faire partir la demoiselle, le soldat décida de la mettre en joue. Quelle erreur ! Décidé à en finir avec cette conversation qui n'aboutira nulle part, Ash, dans un moment rapide et précis, expédia l'arme du soldat à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

 **Soldat** **1** : Que- ?!

Voyant ce geste comme affront, ils appelèrent des renforts afin de procéder à l'arrestation de ce malotru qui avait osé défier le gouvernement. Ash se fit rapidement encerclé par les soldats de la marine. L'un d'entre eux amena une paire de menottes. Ash, au grand étonnement des soldats tendit gentiment ses bras vers celui-ci. Il l'a menotta en deux en trois mouvements.

 **Soldat** **2** : Emmenez le dans le bureau du commandant et faites lui un rapport sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Motif de l'arrestation : agression sur un soldat de la marine ! Le commandant décidera de son châtiment !  
 **Ash** : _(Agression carrément ?... Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je l'avais touché !...)_

Arrivant devant une grande porte, le soldat qui escorta Ash se redressa sur ses talons puis frappa à la porte en exclamant haut et fort le pourquoi de sa venue. Une voix de l'autre côté lui répondit d'un ton sec et tranchant. Le soldat déglutit puis ouvrit la porte. Qui était donc cet homme pour effrayer son propre personnel ?

 **Soldat** **3** : Commandant ! Nous vous amenons un criminel.  
 **Commandant** : Hm ?

Le dit commandant examina Ash de la tête et, d'un air mécontent et haineux, lança un regard froid envers son subalterne.

 **Commandant** : Qu'a donc fait ce gamin pour que vous l'ameniez dans mon bureau alors que je suis déjà si occupé ?  
 **Soldat** **3** : I-Il a agressé sans raison un des soldats à l'entrée de la base !  
 **Commandant** : Cet avorton ?

Il examina plus soigneusement Ash, de la tête aux pieds, espérant trouver un quelconque indice d'agressivité mais avec le même air dédaigneux et hautain.

 **Commandant** : Puis-je connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agresser un de nos soldats ?  
 **Ash** : Mettons les choses au clair, je n'ai agressé personne, je ne l'ai même pas touché... Ils ne sont pas très courageux vos soldats...  
 **Soldat** **3** : Surveilles ton langage !  
 **Ash** : Bref, passons... Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous.  
 **Commandant** : Tiens donc, et pourquoi cela ?  
 **Soldat** **3** : Commandant !  
 **Commandant** : Taisez-vous !

Après avoir lancé un regard noir au soldat présent, il incita Ash à poursuivre. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la demoiselle.

 **Ash** : J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions, ne vous en faites se sera très rapide !  
 **Commandant** : Et bien ? Je t'écoute...  
 **Ash** : Mmh... C'est là qu'il risque d'y avoir un petit problème. J'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose avant cela…  
 **Commandant** : pourquoi cela ?  
 **Ash** : Il faudrait que vous m'enleviez ces menottes...

A la suite de cette surprenante révélation pour un prisonnier envers un commandant de la marine, le soldat se laissa envahir par la colère et brandit son arme vers Ash.

 **Soldat** **3** : Petit insolent ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ! De plus, crois-tu vraiment que parce que tu vas le demander le commandant va te dire oui ?!  
 **Commandant** : {se lève} Ça suffit ! Soldat ! Gardez votre calme voyons ! Quelle image médiocre vous renvoyez au nom de la marine ! Quant à vous... {Se tourne vers Ash} Vos actions ont été une offense envers la justice du gouvernement, vous êtes donc un criminel !

Voyant que, tout comme son subalterne, la conversation n'est qu'à un seul sens, elle laissa échapper un long et plaintif soupir.

 **Ash** : Bon... Puisque je vois que quoi que je dise, nous n'arriverons pas à tomber d'accord, je vais devoir changer de méthode...  
 **Soldat** **3** : Qu'est ce qu- ?!

Ash força d'un grand coup sur ses menottes, qui cédèrent avec une grande facilité. Celles-ci tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. A peine avaient-elles atteint leur point de chute qu'une pile de feuilles vola dans la pièce. Ces feuilles, qui étaient auparavant bien classées sur le bureau du commandant, étaient maintenant éparpillées sur le plancher du bureau. A leur place était apparu en un éclair et sans un bruit, le prisonnier tout juste démuni de ses menottes de métal. Ebahi par la rapidité de ses actions, personne ne bougeait, pas même l'effrayant commandant. Eternellement dessiné sur sa bouche, le sourire qu'affichait Ash restait toujours d'une innocence pure.

 **Ash** : Première question : reconnaissez-vous ceci ?  
 **Commandant** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ... Un code barre ?

Ash tendait son poignet gauche devant le visage du Commandant de la marine, aussi dubitatif soit-il.

 **Ash** : Cela ne vous dit rien ?  
 **Commandant** : Non...  
 **Ash** : Très bien... Deuxième question…

Ash recula sa main et se releva. Elle était maintenant debout sur le bureau, surplombant les marines. Une aura intimidante s'échappait du corps chétif et meurtri de la jeune femme, s'enveloppant, s'entortillant autour tel un serpent autour de sa proie afin de l'étouffer.

 **Ash** : Que savez-vous sur l'Orphelinat Orso ?

D'un seul coup, le visage du commandant se mit à blêmir d'une extrême pâleur. Jamais il ne pensait réentendre ce nom. La soudaine mention de cet orphelinat avait eu l'effet d'une bombe au sein de son bureau. Comment pouvait-il sortir de sa bouche ?

 **Commandant** : l'Or-l'Orphelinat Orso ?! Comment connais-tu ce nom ?! Qui es-tu ?!  
 **Ash** : A votre réaction, je pense que vous savez quelque chose de plus que la version officielle n'est ce pas ?

Ash se rapprocha, son visage avait changé. Elle n'arborait plus le sourire innocent mais un léger sourire hostile, agressif. Penchant le haut de son corps au-dessus du commandant, elle maintenait sa domination. Le commandant sentait ses jambes fléchirent. Il tomba à la renverse dans son fauteuil. S'armant de courage, ou plus en désespoir de cause, il lança un ordre au soldat dans un hurlement strident et perfide.

 **Commandant** : A- Appelez-moi l-le lieutenant Mouse ! Verrouillez toute la base ! Cet i-individu ne doit en aucun cas poser un pied hors de ces murs ! 

Du côté des pirates...

 **Shachi** : HEEEEE? VOUS ETES SERIEUX CAPITAINE?!  
 **Law** : Oui... Faites demi-tour...

Chapitre 9, terminé ! 


End file.
